Blood is Everything
by Duffster21
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent to a little town in North Carolina, for what they think is a vacation. Dean meets a girl, but what will happen when he has to save the girl from getting her blood drained? CHAPTER 20 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine, although I wish it were cuz' god is Dean hot! And no, I did not get any cash for writing this story… unfortunately

Summary: Dean and Sam are on vacation, Dean meets a girl, but what will happen when Dean has to save her from getting her blood drained? Not saying anything else

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Sam and Dean walked into a local diner in North Carolina, craving some food. Dean dropped down in a booth, while he and Sam waited for a waitress. Dean and Sam started to look around wondering if any monsters happened to dwell in this little town.

"What can I get for you two today?" asked the blonde waitress.

"2 coffee's, a Roundhouse club and uh…" Sam trailed off.

"And a lunch special" finished Dean.

"Okay, with fries or salad?" she asked.

"Fries please" he replied politely.

The waitress left to get their meals, leaving the Winchester brothers to talk about their much-needed vacation.

"So where do you think we should go?" Sam asked with an excited look on his face.

"I think right here is fine" Dean said, he really didn't want to drive anymore; he was too exhausted.

"Okay, where should we stay; we kind of have been living out of the car the last few weeks" Sam mused.

"I don't know, why am I the one being asked stupid questions by my little brother?" Dean asked.

A few minutes went by with questions that didn't matter, then Dean got quiet, suspiciously quiet, which only meant he was dreamily looking at someone. The waitress had come back with the food they had ordered, and placed it in front of the two boys. Dean didn't notice, he was too busy staring at the girl who had just walked in. She had shoulder length dark red hair, and she had a god awful hot body. Sam hit him over the head and he snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah, thanks" Dean thanked the waitress, with his eyes still on the beautiful woman.

"Who is that?" he asked, pointing at the girl.

"Oh, that's Alyssa, Alyssa Turner" the waitress answered looking at the girl.

"She's been coming in here the past five years now, she's about your age" she said, looking him up and down.

"You don't have a chance" said Sam, glancing at the woman who had his brother all starry-eyed.

"What makes you think I don't" Dean asked angrily.

"Your relationships with women, have you noticed how they don't last long?" Sam chuckled, while taking a bite of his burger.

Dean slapped his brother on the back, causing him to choke. The waitress walked away in laughter at the two brothers. Dean and Sam finished their meals and exited the diner only to notice a parking ticket on the windshield of Dean's beloved Impala.

"Awe, Great" Dean exclaimed and backed up, only to bump into something or someone.

He turned around to see the girl he was staring at earlier, kneeling on the ground picking up a bunch of papers. He kneeled down to help, which she gladly accepted.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"No problem, I wanted to be delayed delivering papers anyway" she replied with a smile.

"Why?" he asked.

"So my step-dad will learn not to give the delivering duties to me next time" she laughed.

Sam started up the car and wanted to call Dean but then decided against it when he saw his brother helping a woman picking up papers.

Dean couldn't believe it, he knew his reputation with woman, but he couldn't believe she was talking to him.

"Oh, I think this is yours" she said, as she slipped a piece of paper in his hands.

And then she walked away, when she finally got out of the parking lot, Dean turned his attention to the piece of paper in his hands. He slowly opened it and he had to laugh. Inside was the girl's name, Alyssa Turner, and her phone number, 204-280-9759. He chuckled and walked to the car, he got in the drivers side while Sam was waiting in the passenger seat.

"She gave me her number" Dean explained with a smile.

"Not again" Sam whined.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but SCHOOL SUX ASS… that's my excuse. And thanks to the people who reviewed, and if whoever has the same name as the girl in the story… my excuse I just totally love the name. I'm gonna name my child that, if my child is a girl of course.

Chapter 2: Werewolf Looking Thing

It had been a few hours since Alyssa gave Dean her number, and now he and Sam were in a really nice motel. Dean was contemplating whether he should call her or wait a while, Sam was just watching the news; hoping they wouldn't have to kill any supernatural beings on their vacation.

"That's it, I'm calling her" Dean decided.

Sam got his attention by snapping his fingers and pointing at the TV.

"There have been three strange deaths this past week, and no one knows why; what we do know is that there is one commonality" the news reporter said, before she took a small pause.

"I wonder what it is" Dean mused as he picked up the phone.

"The house they all died in" the reporter finished.

Sam knew it was his vacation but he got a determined smile on his face, and by his expression Dean knew what he was thinking.

"Oh no, I'm on vacation, that means no killing things" Dean determined.

"It's just one spirit, come on it's what we do" Sam whined, it was getting on Dean's nerves.

"No, I'm not in the killing building right now" Dean said again.

"Please, just one and then we can get to the vacationing" Sam pleaded.

"Ugh fine, but not right now cuz' I'm gonna call her" Dean gave in holding up the piece of paper he was given.

Sam just sat back down with a proud smile on his face as Dean dialled the number on the paper. It started to ring, and ring, and ring before someone picked up.

"Hello" as familiar voice greeted.

"Hey" Dean greeted back.

"I was hoping you would call" she beamed.

"Really" Dean questioned.

"Yeah well" she asked herself.

"So you want to meet at the bar" Dean asked directly.

"Sure, how about in 20 minutes" she thought out loud.

"Ok, meet you there in 20" Dean repeated.

"Ok, see you there, bye" she said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dean walked into the bar with a smirk on his face and he sauntered toward the bar counter. He sat down and waited for the girl he saw this morning and ordered a drink. "Here you go" a familiar voice said while sliding a drink in front of him. He looked up and saw the face he saw earlier, blue eyes staring back at him, red hair pulled back in a ponytail and her smile could melt anyone who stared at it too long.

"How did you…" Dean asked confused.

"I work here" she firmly stated.

"Oh" Dean finally understood.

"So, Dean Winchester; famous hunter and breaker of hearts" she smirked.

"I'm famous" he muttered.

"Your more than famous, you're a legend" she corrected.

Dean just stared in amazement, he was a legend; he was known all over the country. Alyssa just laughed while getting out from behind the bar, she'd just gotten off work anyway.

"Don't worry Dean, I won't tell anyone" she said, while she made a zipping her lips motion with her hands.

This time it was Dean's turn to laugh. Alyssa had a sense of humour; he could give her that.

Two hours later Dean was walking back to the motel, he learned a lot about her; like how she has a brother, step dad, and half brother. Her mother died in a car accident, or so they said. She was a good catch and Dean sure liked her, now he just had too kill this spirit that was haunting a particular house; to finally get Sam off his back.

"Where the hell were you, we were able to go kill this thing an hour ago" Sam freaked.

"I was talking, why do you care" Dean defended his actions.

"I'm just saying, we could've killed this spirit already" Sam explained.

"Well lets go and kill it then, and then I can kick your ass for making me agree to this" Dean smirked his normal smirk and laughed and Sam's face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam and Dean stopped in front of the house that was being haunted or whatever, they weren't really sure. But Sam thought it looked creepy, Dean was unfazed; he had done this a million times and he could hear his dad's voice in the back of his head, _Don't be scared, feeling scared is for wimps _his father always said that before a hunt. Dean just put on his poker face and started to walk up to the front door, which was already open.

Dean quietly walked in, Sam right behind him; they could hear quick footsteps on the second floor above them and Dean walked towards the stairs. Sam just followed his brothers silent order to follow him although every time he did something tried to kill him. They reached the top of the stairs and instantly smelled something musty, and Sam had a feeling that whatever was murdering these people could already smell them.

"Dean I…" Sam started but was immediately proved right when he was pushed back with some sort of weight on top of him.

Dean looked back and instantly regretted bringing Sam up here, he knew Sam was going to be the one getting pulverised by the beast or whatever the hell it was.

Dean turned on the flashlight and flashed it in Sam's direction and saw him underneath the body of what looked like a werewolf. The beast turned its head and Dean could see that it wasn't a werewolf but an ancestor of one. Dean pulled out his trusty knife and knew the beast could see it, the beast turned from Sam and moved toward Dean, his attention on the big, shiny knife in Dean's possession. Sam sat up and watched as the monster move toward Dean and tried to move but his body wouldn't let him, he was to afraid the monster would turn back to him and finish what he wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Okay, since the second chapter took so long I'm going to give you two chapters now.

Chapter 3: Alyssa… Psychic

Suddenly Dean heard a loud whistle coming from the direction of the stairs, he whipped his head to see who it was, and was amazed to see Alyssa standing at the entrance of the stairs with a big knife and shotgun in hand. "What the hell" Sam whispered.

The beast turned its motion of movement in Alyssa's direction and she threw Sam the shotgun. She saved his life, hell she saved both of their lives. "Come on baby" Alyssa soothed as she led the beast down the stairs. Dean couldn't believe it, she knew so much about him and she was a hunter herself. "Don't let him scratch you" she warned the boys. Sam was going to ask why but didn't have time, the beast launched itself in her direction but she easily dodged. It ran up and scratched her arm, while tearing the shirt she was wearing.

"You tore my shirt, that was my favourite shirt… that was my only fighting shirt" she whined while kicking the monster in the face.

The monster lunged an ran to kick her off her feet, but she easily dodged and kicked it in the stomach. The monster flew to the smack the front door and was a little disoriented afterwards, so Alyssa could have the time to walk up to it, and stab it in the neck; so it wouldn't have time to get back up and kill her. She walked towards the boys and held out a hand to Sam, who was still on the floor.

"Holy shit, how'd you know about this" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that thing has been living in this place for years" she stated.

"What made it kill" Sam asked curious.

"People moving into this place" she shortly stated.

Both Sam and Alyssa looked at Dean who was still in his standing position, holding his knife; standing in confusion.

"You're a hunter?" Dean finally asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, why not; work days at the bar, and nights hunting… my mother always got a kick out of watching me fight" she admired herself.

"Kyle was right, shouldn't have gone hunting this thing" Alyssa stated, looking at her arm and walking towards the door.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"And who's Kyle?" Dean asked.

"Kyle's my brother, you know about him" she answered Dean, but before she could answer Sam's question she fainted.

"I guess that's why" Dean mused, while picking her up and walking out the door with Sam behind him.

Dean walked out the door with Alyssa in his arms to see a guy outside waiting for her. He had blue eyes, chesnut brown hair and was basically the size of Sam. Kyle saw Dean coming out the door with his sister in his arms.

"I'm guessing your Kyle" Sam thought.

"Oh, I told her she shouldn't go hunting tonight… but no she said she had to stop her dream from happening" Kyle argued with himself.

"What did you say?" Sam asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"She had a dream that you guys, or one of you was going to die" Kyle answered, getting a little angry at his sister for not listening to him.

"You see Sammy your not the only psychic… what?" Dean asked as he finally processed all this information.

"She's psychic, or whatever you people call it" Kyle announced.

"You got to be kidding me right" Dean tried to understand.

"Trust me, I do not kid when it comes to my sister" Kyle snapped.

"Yep, your stuck with 2 psychics now Dean" Sam rubbed it in his brothers face.

Alyssa was still lying in Dean's lap and he was staring at her features, she was so beautiful and now he finds out she's like Sam, having psychic vision in her sleep. But she could answer his questions when she woke up, whenever that will be. Now Kyle just took her out of Dean's arms and carried his sister home, he didn't really know how long she would be out for but he guessed she wouldn't wake up until morning. She would be able to answer all this Dean guys questions later, whenever she woke up.

A/N: So how'd you like it, review and tell me… Yeah school is a bitch, agree with me or not it's true in this case. But could some people send me some ideas for the next chapter please… I'm suffering from a major case of writer's block. So review and give me ideas please.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Okay, I wrote this a few days ago, but I'm sorry for not updating; my mom was in control of the Internet connection. But I updated today so you should be happy.

NOTE: Italics are dreams and thoughts

Chapter 4: Bad Dreams

It had been a few hours after they got back to the motel and Sam was lying on the bed closest to the door, Dean had stayed out thinking things through. Sam was trying to fall asleep but his attempts failed, he was so sore. After Kyle carried Alyssa out of sight and Dean got through the fog that was his mind, he turned his attention to his younger brother. He thought he shouldn't of made that crack about 2 psychics because after Dean kicked his brother's ass.

Sam was sore from head to toe, his chest hurt like hell, his legs couldn't really move and he had a major headache. Dean left him alone after that and he was thankful, he just wished he didn't hurt that much. Sam closed his eyes for just a second and immediately opened them when he saw the werewolf looking creature trying to kill him. He could feel sleep trying to claim him, he hadn't had at least 8 hours straight of it in a few weeks so he let it. He closed his eyes again and allowed darkness to surround him, only to have a really uncomfortable sleep.

Alyssa was lying in the middle of a dark room when she started to stir. Sam was watching from the corner, with his cell phone in hand. Alyssa stood up wearily and fell back to only hit the wall, She looked confused, how did she get here, she wondered.

_Just then a demon burst in carrying a needle, he walked toward Alyssa but Sam stepped between them. The demon threw Sam to the wall, and he fell unconscious. Alyssa tried to run but he was to quick, he grabbed her and stuck the needle into her neck. She fell to the ground and the demon just stood and basked in his glory, he waited for Alyssa to move but she didn't. She was either unconscious, or dead._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Soon sounds of screaming filled Alyssa's ears as her eyes shot open, she then found out that it wasn't sounds of someone else screaming, it was her. Kevin (step dad) and Kyle were at work, while Alex (step brother) was at her side trying to make her snap out of it. No offence to the kid, but she just didn't like him, she got a really weird vibe whenever he was around her, like he was trying to kill her.

"Ally, are you alright" Alex asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alex" she said with no emotion at all, she just wanted him to leave.

"You sure…" he pressed, he knew she wanted him to leave he just didn't want to.

"Alex… I'm fine" she snapped.

Alex just handed her a glass of water, and got up to leave. He didn't want her angry twice.

"Sorry Alex, its just… bad dream" she decided to say, in an apologetic tone.

"No problem" Alex smiled, he swore he knew her like the back of his hand; well close Kyle wouldn't let him get to close.

"Thanks for the water, but if you don't mind could you please go, I want to get dressed and go see someone" she beamed; her expression when she woke up was long gone.

"Oh ok" Alex nodded; he knew who she was going to see, that Dean kid.

Alex left the room and Alyssa got up and found what she was going to wear. After she finished, she opened her window and got out, Kyle made Alex promise not to let her out of the house.

Alex watched Ally crawl out the window and off the roof, he knew Kyle was going to be pissed but he really didn't care, he knew that for this prophecy to work Ally had to get mad at one of the Winchesters (he didn't know she was psychic).

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam woke up 20 minutes before and he was still reeling from the dream or premonition or whatever the hell it was. Dean hadn't gotten back yet or maybe he did, Sam didn't know; although he was sure that dream freaked the hell out of him. He heard a key in the lock and watched as the doorknob twist and open to reveal Dean. His brother was soaking wet, it was obviously raining during the night, he just walked in, threw his keys on the nightstand and walked towards the shower.

"Rough night?" Sam asked.

"Shut up" Dean smirked.

Sam just laughed as Dean closed the door to the bathroom. Sam just opened up his laptop to see if his dream had actually happened in earlier years.

_30 minutes later… _

Dean walked out of the bathroom looking good as new; Sam found no information on the laptop and gave up 10 minutes in. Dean was just about to sit down and turn on the television when someone knocked on the door. Dean got up and opened the door, only to find a very tired looking Alyssa.

Alyssa was in worn out jeans, and in a green camouflage spaghetti strap top. Her hair was in a really messy bun and she had dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Dean laughed.

Alyssa just pointed her finger in a 'don't start' look on her face and Dean didn't want to ask.

"Don't you dare, I'm not in a good mood" she said as she stomped in the motel room.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked finally seeing who was at the door.

"I just had the worst dream of my life" she announced, her sense of fear on her face.

"Well uh…" Dean trailed off.

"What exactly happened?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I… I… I died" she stuttered.

/ _Yep, that was a premonition, cuz' if she had the same one, it was definitely a premonition _/ Sam thought.

Dean just stared at her in disbelief, not only was she psychic, he was attracted to her and she was going to die. Yup this was definitely his life, and he hated it at the moment.

What was going to happen, and who was going to kill her; those were the two questions they needed to find out, before Alyssa's life went from normal to hell.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I told you why in the first note. I swear I love this story and I love writing it. R&R and please someone send me ideas for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: So here's the 5th instalment of my story… I think its my fifth instalment of I don't know. Let me remind you people that this story will happen over a time of a few months so yeah I told you and now I can write.

Chapter 6: Slow Dance

Dean just stood there standing at Alyssa amazed and confused at the same time (guess about what). Sam couldn't believe that he just had a premonition; he hoped to god that it was only a nightmare but apparently not. Dean didn't want to believe it, he wouldn't believe it… he wasn't going believe that this girl was going to die, without him being able to stop it. Just then a knock came on the door, to diminish the awkward silence.

"Ugh, who is it?" Dean groaned.

"Kevin" a man's voice called through the door.

"Ah, what do you want Kevin?" Alyssa asked opening the door.

"Just wondering where you are, your shift starts in 30 minutes and Alex said that you were here" Kevin explained how he figured out that she was here.

"Oh my god, I swear I'm going to kill that kid" she exclaimed in anger.

"I gotta go, want to come?" she asked Dean after she finished her outburst.

"Sure, I could use a drink" he said, glancing at Sam.

Sam could see the hurt in his eyes; how his brothers didn't want this girl to die in whatever way it was going to happen. After Sam closed the door after Dean and Alyssa left and quietly muttered, "Why does she have to die?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alyssa entered the bar with Dean in toe, and immediately went behind the bar. Dean walked towards the bar and asked Alyssa to give him a whiskey. Dean didn't normally drink, but when he had a reason too he drank the strongest stuff the bar had. Kevin had gone home to deal with whatever Alex had done to the place, and Kyle was at the jukebox picking out some new music to play. Kyle walked toward the bar and tried to give Alyssa an intimidating stare, she might've been younger than him but nothing could intimidate her.

"I thought I told you to stay home" Kyle asked his sister.

"Yeah well, I had to talk to Sam" she explained.

"Who the hell is Sam?" Kyle asked, his voice slightly escalated.

"He's my brother" Dean announced, defending his younger brother.

"Oh" Kyle answered; sounding sorry for asking the question that gave his sister an annoying glare.

"You know what Kyle, why don't you just go home and if you want to talk to me wait for me there" Alyssa said agitatedly.

"No, I'm not leaving this bar, I own it too you know" he demanded.

"Well then shut up and let me do my job" she almost yelled.

Dean just sat there, drinking his whiskey and watching the two siblings fight, it was quite entertaining… but he quickly erased that from his mind. Kyle just stomped off and sat at a table in a huff.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"Oh no problem" he changed the subject.

"So what your family like" she asked, curious.

"Oh, not bad really… Dad left me a while back; and Sam and I have been killing things ever since" Dean summed it up.

"Oh well, my dad left me when I was three so I kind of know how you feel" Alyssa gave her sympathy.

"Oh, when did your mom die, mine died when I was five" he asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"When I was 6" she replied, with sorrow in her voice.

"Oh sorry" he tried to make her feel better.

"Don't worry about it, I got over it a while ago" she explained.

20 minutes went by and Kyle had gone behind the bar to get himself a beer. _Pon de Replay by Rihanna_ came on and Alyssa got all excited… she asked Kyle to take over her job for the time that the song was on for. She ran to the dance floor and started to dance to the song that she loved. Dean turned around so he could see her dance and Kyle watched Dean watch Alyssa. He was very overprotective of his sister and he would be damned if he let a small town kid (Kyle's opinion) hurt his sister. Everyone in the bar started to watch her dance and all the women started to dance along with her. The song ended and then a slow melody came through the speakers. Alyssa came back to the front of the bar and decided to ask Dean to dance.

"No, I don't dance" was Dean's reply.

"Come on please, just this once" Alyssa egged him on.

"I don't want to" Dean answered.

"For me" she asked once more, she knew he was attracted to her and she would use that to her advantage.

"Ugh, fine" Dean gave in, he knew she was using his attraction to her against him.

She smiled in victory, and led him to the dance floor. He placed his hands around her waist and she placed hers around his neck. And then she snuggled her head into his neck. The song went on for a while and she felt like she could fall asleep in his arms, she could feel protected, felt secure… felt like she could die in her arms, felt safe like no one could touch her. Dean felt like he could stay in this position forever, he determined that he would win her over if it was the last thing he did. The song ended and the moment was ended, the position was broken and Dean decided to walk back to the motel, it was 8 at night and Sam would be wondering where he went.

Alyssa walked back towards the bar and turned to see Dean exit the bar and smiled. She got what she wanted… a dance and she still felt like she was in his arms and it felt really good, Kyle walked up behind her after he closed up the bar, and whispered.

"You know he'll hurt you" he whispered in her ear.

"Kyle, what the hell is it with you and thinking all guys are out to hurt me" she exclaimed, as she turned to face him.

"Because in the end, you always get hurt" Kyle answered.

"Oh my god" she said as she backed away from her brother and turned towards the door.

"You know it's true" he yelled.

She kept walking, deciding not to talk to her brother until she absolutely needed too. But then she stopped dead in her tracks… the voices in her head were acting up again. _You know he's right. Don't listen to him, he just doesn't want you to be happy. You just need to go home and fall asleep, he can just take his words and shove them up his ass. Oh my god, why don't you shove your words up your ass. _She was arguing with herself and she didn't like it, she grabbed her pills out of her pocket and threw one down her throat (the pills were to make the voices stop). She walked home alone, with Kyle right behind her… unaware that someone was watching both of them.

A/N: I was very disappointed with the lack of ideas in all the reviews I've received for the last chapter, so everyone who reviews PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS for the next chapter. Oh and please R&R. Oh and I wanted to let them dance once before I made them kiss, so if anyone is asking that would be why.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it, and for all the people who want to know; the werewolf type things will be in the rest of the story… and in a later chapter you'll find out that… they can talk. That's it, no more telling people what's going to happen, I'm gonna go hurt myself after I write this.

Chapter 6: My Fault

Dean got back to the motel to find Sam on his side asleep; he could never sleep on his back anymore, it freaked the hell out of him to see Jess on the ceiling; so he shut the door, threw the keys on the nightstand and decided to let Sam sleep. Dean's mind drifted back to the slow dance that he and Alyssa previously shared and he grinned his cocky grin. He wondered what she was thinking when he was holding her so tightly. He only held her tightly so she could be protected if anything nasty decided to pop up, to give him the chance to kill the thing in a quick and swift motion. His mind drifted again, to her facial features; to her eyes, as blue as the ocean; her cheek bones, chiselled out perfectly (had to put it in there); and her luscious lips, he started to think about how she kissed, he desperately wanted to enjoy one of her kisses. And then he started to think what she was doing at that exact moment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alyssa slammed her bedroom door in a huff, she was still angry with Kyle. _Why was he so one track minded _she thought, not everyone was out to get her; yes past boyfriends had hurt her, but she truly believed that Dean would never literally try and hurt her. She took her jacket off and through it on the floor, she decided to get into her sleep wear… she took her shirt and pants off and put on a shirt that said 'I love (heart) chocolate' and crawled into bed only to sleep in her underwear and the shirt, that she was now wearing. She hated her family… Alex was an annoying little kid, Kyle was an overprotective bastard and Kevin was to blind-sided by Kyle's concerned side. She hated them all, she just wanted to run away, and maybe kill things with Dean and them. She fell asleep thinking of how she wanted to run away into Dean's arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The Next Day… 

Sam woke up with a jerk; he had another nightmare (whatever the hell you want to call it), with Alyssa dying. He turned his gaze to the other bed, Dean was sleeping soundly, he must've gotten back after he fell asleep. Sam got up, had a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed the keys and ran out of the motel room. He checked his watch to see what time it was, 7 am, Dean must've gotten back after midnight, otherwise he's usually awake by now. He got in the car and put the keys in the ignition, and once it started drove to the bar (he got directions from Dean). He walked in and immediately saw a red head (Alyssa) at the bar and walked toward her.

"Hey" he said, when he reached the bar.

Alyssa turned around to see Sam with a serious look on his face. "Hey, what's up?" she asked with a smile. "I need to talk to you… about the psychic thing" he said, getting straight to the point. "Shh" she said, gaining a serious look of her own. "Alex, move away from the bar before I rip that new ipod into a thousand pieces" she ordered, staring straight at a blonde haired kid, with a face that almost looked like 'Matthew Perry' (no idea how to spell his name). "Don't say that out loud" she said, closing the back door to outside. "Sorry, I just thought they knew" he assumed. "No, only Kyle knows and that's because he figured it out" she said. "Do you really think your going to die anytime soon?" he asked. "Hell yeah, not anytime soon but I tell you I'm gonna die" she explained. "I can't deal with this, it's to early" she stormed back into the bar.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dean had woken up a few minutes after Sam had left, and in his opinion, he's really lousy at leavin' without waking a guy up. After he got ready he expected his 'baby' to be outside waiting, well he was sadly disappointed. _Damn Sam, and the fact that he couldn't just walk to where ever he was going _Dean thought angrily. He wanted to drive, not walk to the bar, yeah he exercised but hell it was the beginning of the morning.

5 minutes he entered the bar only to find Sam trying to talk to Alyssa. _Bastard, why couldn't he just wait til' I got up _Dean thought. He walked up to his younger brother and slapped him on the back.

"Couldn't wait for me to get up, could you?" Dean asked, groggily.

"You don't look to good" Sam stated the obvious.

"I feel like I have a hangover" Dean groaned.

"How did that happen, you only had one drink last night" Alyssa stated, grabbing him a Tylenol and a glass of water.

"I don't know, probably the same way I got this" he snapped as he lifted up his sleeve to reveal a 'lightning bolt' looking scar on his upper arm.

"Oh my god" Alyssa gasped, and started to back away, in the direction to outside.

"What?" Dean asked with a large grin.

"I saw that" she said before she ran out of the bar.

Sam and Dean ran after her to find her outside, in a corner huddled to the ground with her arms around her knees. Dean kneeled down; with Sam right behind him wondering if he saw the same thing she did; although he didn't see the mark (he didn't think).

"What did you see?" Dean asked getting really confused.

"I saw me on the ground, a demon above me, with that mark on his arm" she said, as she quivered in fear.

_So far the same, but he didn't see the mark _Sam thought in question. "But I had that same mark, I don't right now, but I did" she slowly stated. _Oh yeah, now he remembered, that mark was underneath her shoulder… right above her breast _Sam remembered (he didn't see he breasts, he saw the mark… I'm not that perverted).

Suddenly the back door opened, Alex came into sight and Alyssa facial features changed back to her tough exterior.

"Alyssa, have you seen Kevin?" Alex asked.

"No why?" she asked back.

"Because no one's seen him in a few hours" Alex explained.

"Shit, where was he last seen?" she asked in anger at herself.

"In his room… at home" Alex said.

"Fuck" she exclaimed, as she started running.

Alyssa burst into her house with Dean and Sam following, she was now really frightened, whatever happened to Kevin, was supposed to get to her. She knew that from experience, hell everything evil that she has come in contact with has ended up hurting someone she cared deeply for (in family way). Alyssa walked toward Kevin's shut door, and decided to do the thing that came to her mind… kick the door down. The door fell from its hinges and Alyssa stormed in looking for Kevin, he was nowhere to be found. She stood up and in one moment of anger kicked a whole through the wall. She looked for any evidence that there was a struggle, or that he would of given her. She found blood, his blood… and scratch marks, like the werewolf things made.

She stormed out in a huff, and Dean decided to follow her, while Sam looked for more marks or anything. Dean found her kneeling on the ground, holding her head (she had already taken her pills).

"It's all my fault" she whispered in guilt.

"No, no, no, it is not your fault" he protested, as he helped her up.

"Think about it Dean, it wouldn't of happened if I was there instead" she decided to give a rebuddle.

"Everyone would be doing the exact same thing if it were you, so don't blame it on yourself" he said.

Dean saw the tears start to form in her eyes and he saw them starting to fall. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wasn't afraid of someone seeing her cry, he made her look and him and wiped her tears away. A few minutes went by and he finally got the courage to lean down and place a kiss on her lips. She gladly accepted, hell she felt like she needed it, some sort of release and plus it didn't hurt that she really liked him. So they kissed, the kiss went on for a few minutes, after Sam had finished. Dean lead Alyssa to his motel and let her in with Sam following, Dean laid down on his bed and let Alyssa lay her head on his chest and fall asleep.

A/N: Awe… Dean cares. If people would like to R&R please do, although if you could send an idea I'd be much appreciative. Oh and anyone who knows any cool demon names please give them to me. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it, although I solemnly swear that I'm no longer going to be a tattle tale for this story… oh and this chapter starts the next day in Dean's POV and then to Ally's and then Sam's, and each POV starts when the last one ends

Chapter 7: She Missed

It was 6 in the morning, when I woke up and Ally (Alyssa's nickname) was loading up a shotgun with rock salt. After I got out of the shower, she had bow and arrows, knives, guns etc. set out on the table. To be perfectly honest, it was kind of creepy, damnit don't tell anyone I thought that, I swear I'll kill whoever tells. Sam was still asleep, lucky bastard… he can sleep through anything. I walked over to the window, where she was standing and she just leant back into me, it was kind of comforting. Damnit don't tell anyone I thought that either, I swear I'll kill someone.

"I need to find him" she whispered, you could tell she felt guilty.

Who are we looking for again, forgot the name. It's not Kyle… arrogant bastard, thinks he know everything; Alex, nah… according to Ally he's trying to kill her. Her mom, no she died… her dad, no who knows where he is. Kevin that's it, I knew I'd get it, this is a good thing with only traveling with your brother… only have to worry about your own stupid family.

"We will" I mutter, so only she can hear.

Sam's up by now, just getting out of the shower, going to his laptop to check if the internet has anything, I can already tell you the answer, NO, that stupid network hasn't had anything for days. He looks at me weird, knowing that I'd be up… then his eyes fall on Ally, leaning in my arms like I'm her barrier, to keep her from falling apart. Why is he looking so freakish, I did the exact same thing when he was little. Ah hell who cares?

Ally's POV… 

I could feel his eyes on me; they weren't hard to miss… I mean I'm in his brother's arms and oh my god am I comfortable. I fell asleep on top of him last night, he was just trying to calm me down I know, but it actually seemed like he cared. I know I'm attracted to him, but I'm afraid that I might actually get feelings for him. Damnit Ally, mom told you before she left in that car, to never get emotionally involved with a guy, when your on a hunt. 'It's distracting' she said, I really wish she was here… but she died and I ended up in the hospital, damn whoever was driving, damn them to hell. When I was 7 (and above) I didn't believe it was a car accident, but Kyle made me believe it. I mean really believe it, that's one of the other reasons I hate him, I still have scars from it… but hey I'm passed it. Ok when did I start from thinking of Kevin to Mom and then Kyle, god help me I need help, I don't know if I can do this alone. Ok Sam is really pissing me off with this staring thing he has going, it's driving me insane.

"Sam can you please just stop staring?" I ask, Dean starts to laugh because of his face.

Okay, back to the situation at hand, Kevin missing, werewolf things are the culprits that I know. But I thought I killed the king werewolf thing, guess not, either that or there is a demon thing that they report to. But I wonder who the demon would be, or what it's name is or even if there even is one. Hell any lead would be good right about now. Ok why the hell is Sam still staring, no one has stared at me this hard since I met Dean in the diner. I grabbed the dagger from my combat boot and through it at him. Damn, I missed (had to put a little comedy in there).

Sam's POV… 

Holy shit, she just threw a knife at me… no wait, it was Dean's dagger or something that looked like it. Okay now I know not to look at a girl that my brother is holding; tightly may I say. I wonder what Dean wants to happen with her, I know he wants to kiss her, wait he might've already passed that, oh fuck I really hope he doesn't hurt her… another reason we run. Dean always finds a way to hurt a girl, have someone who loves her (brother maybe) try to kill us and then we have to run to another town and then we find another demon thing to kill… man he can be such an ass. I know we're looking for dad and all, but sometimes we just need a break… I mean this is our first vacation since he picked me up at college.

"Sorry" I mutter, literally scared for my life, but Dean wouldn't let her kill me… would he?

Ok no, he would never let that happen. I'm the only family he has right now, but man I've pissed him off more than once. At least she missed, now they're both laughing, crap I'm never doing that again. But I'll fix it, or at least I'll try to… oh who knows, I'll work on it. But as long as Dean keeps me here I can try and find Jessica's killer. Anyway at least Ally didn't hit me with that knife, thank god.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

General POV… 

Alyssa stormed into her room, not looking happy. One whole day went by and no luck, Kevin wasn't found. _Damn whoever did this, I swear if I find them I'm gonna rip their head off_ she thought after throwing her leather jacket on her computer chair. Sam decided to go home or at least back to the motel, Dean however walked back with her to make sure she was safe. _Why is it that every guy thinks she needs protecting, she's fully protected on her own _that thought had been going through her head continuously. She walked up to her wall and, smacked her head on the wall once, twice, three times before Dean grabbed her by the arms and stopped her from whamming her head against the wall again.

"Hey" she protested.

"Giving yourself brain damage is not going to help us find Kevin any faster" Dean announced.

"Yea, well maybe it will make him come back" she whined.

"Trust me, it doesn't work" he explained.

"Oh really… how would you know?" she snapped.

Dean put on a real defensive face and started to turn around and walk out the door.

"I'm sorry" she said again, with a softer tone in her voice.

"I just need to find him" she whispered.

"I know" he replied.

He tilted her chin and leaned in to cover her lips with his own. The kiss became very heated, very quick; soon Ally started to take off his shirt and he started taking off hers. She jumped up so her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist. He fell on top of her bed and then turned her over so he was on top of her.

Alex stood outside Alyssa's window watching the scene as it played in front of him. _This isn't suppose to happen… she's suppose to get mad at him, not sleep with him_ he thought in anger._ The prophecy is going to suffer_ he thought some more. _Oh well, I guess I have to do it without her being mad at him, oh well, I guess I have to scrap that part _he thought in awe at himself.

"Oh Ally, you are going to have a lot of things to deal with, as well as Dean… you're almost about to be given your own dose of hell" He whispered maniacally.

A/N: What's going to happen, do you know? I CAN"T TELL YOU! Make sure you R&R and give some ideas as well, I love you guys for reviewing and giving ideas. But make sure you forgive me for updating so late. Thanks and hope you R&R and forgive.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating as quick as I could, other stories got in the way. So if you want someone to blame, blame "Fantastic Four" because that movie made me obsessed and made me start writing a story about it. But thanks to those who are still tuning in.

Chapter 8: Morning After

Dean woke up the next morning to find Ally in his arms and smirked as he remembered the night before. Ally was the first girl; that he slept with, that he didn't want to immediately run after. Sam would probably say he was being corny… and hey he probably was, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. His dad would probably tell him to turn around and run, saying that hunting with a woman you liked would make you more emotional. But what would he know, he left his oldest son and hasn't even phoned to say where he was or if he was in trouble, so screw his father. Sam would probably laugh, this was Dean; he would say… you don't mean that, he would say again. But Sam was right, Dean had never been this emotional about a girl before, it was true, Ally was the first girl that he was totally crazy about it.

Ally had started to stir and it took her a moment to realize where she was, and who she was with. When she remembered she was with Dean she smiled, while her eyes were still shut, she didn't want to open her eyes because then she figured that it might be a dream.

"Morning" Dean said, which forced her to open her eyes, and find that it wasn't a dream.

"Hi" she smiled.

She lifted herself up, gave Dean a kiss and got up off the bed to go in the shower.

"Awe" she heard Dean whine.

Ally turned around and blew him a kiss before closing the bathroom door and turning on the shower. Dean chuckled as he heard Ally started singing in the shower. He grabbed his cell phone from his jeans pocket, and opened it to check if he received any messages, he hadn't. He wondered what Sam was doing at that exact moment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam's eyes shot open and he jumped out from his previous bed position. He had another nightmare, about Ally dying, this time she was trying to fight before the demon's nail pierced the skin of her neck. He turned his head to see if Dean was awake, but then saw no Dean on the other bed. _He must be with Ally _he thought. Sam had left Dean alone with her, after they couldn't find Kevin and he thought that Dean would've come home. _I really hope he didn't sleep with her _he told himself. That's how it always started he'd sleep with a girl, break her heart, then she would get a family member to hunt the brothers down… it was Dean's cycle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ally had gotten out of the shower and Dean had gotten in. It took Dean longer in the bathroom than her. When he walked out of the bathroom she started to giggle, he was more of a beauty queen than her… and she was a girl. Dean obviously had enough and started to tickle her. They fell on top of the bed with Ally pleading with Dean to "stop it" but he wouldn't. The only reason he had stopped was because the phone started to ring and Ally had slapped him over the head, hard.

"Hello" Ally answered, all she could hear was a very laboured breathing pattern.

"Ally" a familiar voice breathed slowly through the other end of the phone line, pleading for help.

"Kevin" Ally realized.

"Ally" Kevin said again.

"Kevin, where are you?" Ally asked, worry evident in her voice.

Soon the phone call was cut-off, by someone taking the phone from Kevin, and quickly saying, "Time is running out."

Ally dropped the phone, and her legs gave way; if it wasn't for Dean catching her, she would be on her ass. Dean grabbed his cell and dialled the familiar number of the youngest Winchester.

"Yeah" Sam said from the other end, he knew it was his brother.

"Hey, I need you to get over to Ally's place… now" Dean said, as he lifted Ally up and sat her on her bed.

"Why?" Sam asked, there had to be a reasonable explanation.

"Kevin" was all Dean said before he hung up.

It took Sam 10 minutes to get to Ally's house to only find Dean at the front door, his brother leaded him to Ally's room where he saw Ally on her double bed, holding back tears.

Ally finally got up, ran to her bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face to wash away the tears threatening to fall. She walked back into her room, grabbed her trusty shotgun and stood in front of the brothers with a determined face and uttered only two words, then she pushed them aside and walked out of the door.

"Let's go" she said, before pushing her way through to her bedroom door, which led to the outside.

A/N: I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, but I tried I really did. And if any of you have ideas for the next chapter, please send them… I'm hitting a wall with my ideas. So R&R and send ideas will ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Okay my writer's block has left me, and will probably come back after this chapter. And it will probably take awhile before I update again… considering I have school and so many other stories to write. Ah well let's get this show on the road shall we.

Chapter 9: Information and Protector

Another day gone by, and no luck whatsoever, although Sam had gotten an idea about 10 minutes after they through in the towel for the day. Although for his idea to work, Kevin needed to call again. And to add more stress to Dean's tired figure, Kyle had come up to him and gave him a few pointers about dealing with Ally. He had told Dean about the many guys that had broken his sister's heart, and if he did so Kyle would kill him. However, if Kyle tried to hurt Dean in any way whatsoever, Dean could probably beat the kid up pretty bad. I mean you have to see it too understand, Kyle was scrawny, he obviously didn't like working out or exercising, so he turned to drinking. It was a horrible sight; Dean didn't know how Ally dealt with it; although she probably didn't… considering the hell she gave her brother for going off on Dean.

Ally was in the kitchen, making the boys some dinner; while Sam was on his laptop and Dean was in her room, alone with his own thoughts. It was midnight, so Dean didn't understand why she was cooking food, although he had to admit that he was hungry.

"Dinner!" called Ally; she had made one of her favourite dishes ever.

Dean got up and walked towards the stairs… when he had entered the kitchen he saw Sam already sitting at the table, full of food, with a look of pure amazement. On the table was barbeque steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and to top it all of a plate full of dry ribs.

"Holy freakin cow" Dean breathed; staring at the table of food and then at Ally.

"Yeah well" Ally said, sitting herself down and giving herself a scoop of mashed potatoes.

"You made all of this in an hour?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Well no, the ribs and potatoes were already made, I just put them in the microwave" she replied sheepishly.

Sam and Ally started to dig in, ignoring Dean's standing figure, it only took Ally to finish her steak to realize.

"Well… are you going to stand there all day or what, eat" she said.

Dean sat himself down in a chair and started to give himself portions of food and then dig in. Sam had to hold down a laugh when Ally said something about making the food go cold.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A few hours later, after they all had their share of food. Sam went to sleep in the guest bedroom, Kyle had gone out to do his job and close the bar, so the only awake people in the house were Ally and Dean. Ally was upstairs thinking about Kevin and bringing him home safely, as Dean was downstairs on the couch thinking about his lady interest at the moment.

It had been five minutes and Ally couldn't take it any longer, she jumped of the window seat in her room and headed for the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror as she lifted her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. She searched for her sleeping shirt and only when she looked back in the mirror did she see it. There was the lightning bolt scar that she had seen in her dream, the exact one that Dean had on his upper arm and the one that she was soon going to die by. She threw her P.J shirt on and headed downstairs to see what Dean was up to.

Dean was sitting on the couch downstairs, looking out the window, as he seemed to be in his own space zone. Ally slowly walked over to him and sat right beside him as she snuggled into his chest, she seemed comfortable with him and she thought that was a good thing. She knew what he had done to previous women and she hoped that he wouldn't do that to her. She felt like she could stay in his arms forever and no one would try and hurt her, not again at least. And she hoped that he felt that feeling too… in a way.

_I don't get it, isn't this the time when I normally up and run… why can't I do that with her? _Dean had been asking himself that question for the past hour and he wasn't giving himself any answers. _Is it that I'm connected to her somehow, or that I'm just trying to keep her from dying_ he thought as an answer. _Never get attached _his father had told him. _Don't let yourself be vulnerable _his father said. Well somehow he was vulnerable, he did let himself get attached… not on purpose. _Man, if Dad was here he'd slap me over the head_ he thought again. Dean was always the strong one, always the protector… being vulnerable made you easy to kill, easy to hurt, easy to be the prey. He would never tell Sam that he felt this way; Sam was the protected, always the target, but Dean kept that from happening. But now, Ally was in the picture, and somehow Dean had to protect her from dying and Sam from being another target… oh his life was hard yes, he would admit that but never allow Sam become dead meat. _Feelings cloud your judgement _Dad always said, although he never understood how his father had become so hard and cold, unable to feel any emotion at all. He had felt Ally fall asleep in his arms, and although they were on the couch, he could feel darkness calling him as well. It only took a few minutes for darkness to take over him as well.

Alyssa's Dream… 

_She had been walking for some time, to finally realize that she was in a cave. The ground was covered in fog and she could sense that Kevin was near and, that something was following her. She turned the corner and gasped at what she saw; there was Kevin all bloodied up and on top of a rock. She heard a growl from behind her and whipped around to see a large werewolf thing that she had killed, either days or weeks before._

"_Relax, I'm not going to hurt you" the creature said, noticing that Ally was reaching for her knife._

"_You can speak?" asked Ally in astonishment._

"_Yes, I am fluent in English, French and Spanish" the creature answered, noticing that she was pulling away from her knife._

"_What are you doing here?" Ally asked, anger rising in her voice._

"_I'm not here to hurt you" said the creature in a very, nurturing voice._

"_Well if your not here to hurt me, what the fuck are you here for?" asked a very confused and annoyed Ally._

"_I'm here to help you" spoke the creature in a soft voce._

"_Help me… help me do what?" Ally asked, she didn't want to ask anymore questions, but she had to to get some information._

"_I'm here to help you save your life… and his" said the creature as he moved his hand and Kevin appeared in front of Ally._

"_Oh my god, Kevin" she kneeled down and started to check his wounds._

"_When you find him, get him to a hospital as fast as you can" said the creature._

"_Okay, why?" Ally asked, tears starting to fall._

"_Because if you don't… he will die" the creature stuttered, not wanting to tell her the news._

"_Okay, I understand" she said, as Kevin's body disappeared._

"_And how do I save my own skin?" she asked standing up from her previous position and developing a stony cold stare._

"_I'm getting to that, there is a demon that wants to kill you" informed the creature._

"_Yeah, I could've guessed that" Ally scoffed._

"_To do this, the demon, my master, needs to stick his thumb and index finger into your neck and into that mark that I'm sure you have by now" the creature explained._

"_Yeah, what exactly is that… and why does Dean have it?" she asked._

"_That is the mark of the demon, making you his target… and that male that has it as well, is now your protector" the creature told her._

"_Whoa, whoa I don't need a protector, I can protect myself thank you very much" Ally replied, anger seeping through her voice._

"_My master is stronger than you, stronger than me, and stronger than you and I put together" the werewolf said._

"_But that is all that I can say, the information I have given you is too much but it will have to do" the creature said before turning around._

"_Why are you helping me?" Ally asked one last time._

"_Because my master has hurt to many people, and I'm the one who has to live with it" the creature answered before disappearing._


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Ok, an idea has crashed through my writer's block… so this will come a bit earlier than normal so you should be happy, but although the next chapter will come slowly as normal so I will shut up and get on with the story.

Chapter 10: Finding Kevin… and Some Unexpected Problems

Alyssa woke up the next morning with a feeling of accomplishment and noticed that she and Dean were still on the couch. She looked over at the TV to see the block numbers of the clock. It clearly read 10:45; she hadn't slept that long since she was 13; and she was sure that Dean hadn't slept that long. She gently lifted herself up off the couch, quietly trying not to wake Dean; guessing that he hadn't had this good a sleep in a while. She walked into the kitchen only to find Kyle, with an overprotective glare on his face.

"And what is he doing here?" Kyle asked in an unacceptable tone.

"Oh great" remarked Ally, while turning around.

"Answer the question, young lady" in an escalated tone, if you heard him you'd think he was trying to wake the eldest Winchester from his slumber.

"Don't call me that… and keep your voice down" she hissed, she didn't like her older brother rummaging his nose in her business, where it didn't belong.

"Are you going to answer the question?" he pried.

"No, cuz' you don't need to know" she snapped.

"This is my house too you know" he said, trying really hard to get an answer.

"Yes I know, but you don't need to be all nosy and need to know the details of my sex life" she snapped again, he was really pissing her off and if Dean wasn't in the next room she would've thrown something at him.

"Oh so you've had sex with him" he pried a little more.

"O my god… I'm twenty-five years old for Christ sakes, so nows not the time to get protective of me, you haven't been since I was 14, not the time to start" she had to get him to back off.

"Hello" greeted Sam, he turned the corner and fell down at the sight of Kyle, he obviously didn't get any sleep.

"Scared much" Kyle chuckled.

Ally heard Dean groan and manoeuvre himself off the couch. "Ugh" she groaned as Dean walked up behind her.

At the sight of Sam on the floor Dean started to laugh and wrapped his arms around Ally's waist to keep him steady.

"Kyle, don't start" Ally ordered as she saw the look that Kyle was giving Dean.

Kyle stormed out of the kitchen and stomped upstairs up to his room and slammed the door. Ally just sighed in relief as she leaned back into Dean as Sam just stared at the dust smoke cloud that Kyle had left.

"What's with him?" Sam asked referring to the pissed off version of Kyle.

"Oh he's just pissed cuz' I slept with Dean" Ally explained and Dean smirked at Sam's expression at that statement.

Suddenly the phone rang and Ally ran to get it. "Hello" she answered and was introduced to laboured breathing at the other end.

"Sam, get your computer" Ally ordered.

"What, why?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Now" she ordered in urgency.

Sam ran upstairs and grabbed his laptop and ran back downstairs and turned it on. Sam was confused; he didn't understand why his laptop was needed, while Dean just walked up to Ally who was talking into the phone like a madman.

"Kevin, listen to me… say something" Ally cried.

Soon it all came to light to Sam, Ally wanted him to trace the call, which he thought of last night… it would probably be the last time he called anyway. Sam started up the program and started tracing the call, he glanced back at every second he could to see if she was still on the phone; you couldn't trace a call without a call to trace. The computer traced the call to a cave in behind some woods, _Ally would know where these are _Sam thought in confusion.

Ally hung up the phone and walked toward the computer to find what and where it showed Kevin's specific position.

"So, what did the demon say this time?" Sam asked the dishevelled form of Ally.

"That times almost up" she sniffed.

"Well, what did you find?" Dean asked Sam, who was staring at Ally in disbelief.

"Oh… in a cave behind a large area of woods" Sam said when he was forced out of his daze.

"You're kidding me right" Ally sniffled, trying to get rid of her tears.

"No, why?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Cuz' that is behind the med school I went to" Ally explained.

"You went to medical school?" said Sam in astonishment.

"Only for four years but yeah" she answered.

"Sounds like someone else I know" Dean said, while he glanced at his younger brother.

"Shut up" Sam replied.

Dean, Sam and Ally walked out the door at 7:00 p.m., for the caves behind Alyssa's medical school… unaware that the other person in the house was listening to every word and that he intended to follow them. In order to make sure his sister was safe from that Dean fella.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

20 minutes later Ally, Dean and Sam arrived at the entrance to the woods and started to walk through, heading for the caves on the other side.

"I don't know about you, but this place gives me the creeps… always has, always will" Ally explained.

"What you're not afraid of the dark are you?" Dean smirked.

"No, but I know your afraid of planes" Ally smirked back, and tried her hardest to hold back a laugh.

Dean stared at her in astonishment, no one knew about that just him and Sam.

"Sam told me" Ally said, as she noticed his confusion.

Sam started to laugh in hilarity but soon stopped when Dean punched him in the arm, hard. "Oww" Sam complained, slapping Dean in the back of the head.

"You said you weren't going to say anything" Dean replied in a whisper.

"Well sorry" Sam answered sarcastically.

"Uh guys" Ally asked as she noticed the whole bunch of werewolf things following them.

"Did you have to tell her?" Dean asked, totally ignoring Ally's statement.

"No, but you were sleeping and she asked me" Sam explained.

"Guys!" Ally turned around and slapped Dean in the back of the head.

"Ow, what" Dean said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"That" Ally said, as she pointed to the creatures that she had been staring at.

"Oh" Dean said as his gaze followed her finger.

5 minutes later, Ally, Dean and Sam exited the woods and followed the werewolf things to the right cave, the cave that Kevin was in; unaware that Kyle was following them.

They entered the cave and immediately regretted taking that huge breath afterwards. Alyssa was walking between Dean and Sam, still annoyed that the creature in her dream the night before said that she needed to be protected. They turned the corner and saw Kevin's limp form on a flat rock and he already so close to death.

"ALLY!" came the voice of Kyle.

All the creatures heads turned toward the entrance of the cave, which was were Ally and the Winchester brothers were positioned. "Fuck" Ally whispered.

One of the werewolf creatures advanced himself toward Kyle and Dean placed himself between them; but the creature scratched Dean instead of his intended target.

"Dean" Sam yelled, as Dean collapsed and never made a move to get up.

Ally made a move toward Kevin, and noticed that all the animal like things started to back off. She dragged Kevin over to Kyle and ordered Sam to stay there while she and Kyle brought Kevin out of the cave. When they reached the exit, she turned to go back in but Kyle stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"I'm saving Dean's life" Ally said.

"No your not" Kyle disagreed.

"Kyle, call 911, and when the ambulance gets here go with them… I don't care what you think, I'm gonna save Dean's life" Ally ordered, and pulled herself out of his grasp and ran back to help Dean.

When Ally got back to the brothers side she kneeled down beside Dean and started to look at his wound.

"I swear, if my brother dies, I'll seriously kill your brother" Sam swore, he wasn't a big fan of Kyle at the present moment.

"No you're not, Dean is not gonna die on my watch, and don't worry leave the killing Kyle… up to me" breathed Ally as she and Sam grabbed Dean's arms and pulled him up to a standing position while they carried him to the outside of the cave.

A/N: Uh oh, Dean's having a bad patch but don't worry. Meanwhile what's Ally going to do to Kyle and what's gonna happen. R&R please and tell me what you think. The button is right there so do the right thing and press it.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Ok, I was wrong, the writer's block didn't come back so I'm writing this chapter now, so when it does come back I'll be one chapter farther, so let's get this chappie up and running before it comes back shall we.

Chapter 11: One Hell Of A Fight

When they had exited the cave Kyle and Kevin were nowhere to be found, which could only mean the ambulance had come and got them; the hospital was really close to the med school. Dean was in bad shape, he was bleeding severely and it wouldn't stop. Sam and Ally had just walked through her front door and lied Dean down on a spare bed upstairs.

"Okay, how are you going to save my brother?" Sam asked, worry etched in his features.

"Just shut up and let me think" Ally said as she checked Dean's pulse.

"I'm sorry, I just need it to be quiet for me to work" Ally explained, she needed to remember something that they had taught her in med school.

"Okay, I'll shut up" Sam muttered, he really did want to see how Alyssa Turner planned on saving his brother.

"Okay, could you get me a needle and thread?" she asked while she headed to the bathroom for supplies.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because someone needs to stitch up that cut on his chest" she explained, while she came back, put the supplies on the table and started to take off Dean's shirt.

"Okay… here you go" Sam said as he came back with a needle and thread only to find Dean, shirtless, and Ally trying to clean the one cut that was causing his brother to bleed.

Soon the bleeding stopped and Dean flinched as Abby stuck him with the needle and started to stitch his wound. Sam quickly sat on the bed beside Dean and pleaded him to wake up and open his eyes, not caring that Ally was continuously stabbing him with a needle (don't give me that look, I don't mean really stabbing him). Ally heard Dean groan with pain as she stuck the needle into his chest some more.

"Shh, it'll hurt less if you stop moving" she soothed; she really hated watching him in pain… that she was causing him.

"Owe, what the hell are you doing" Dean asked, finally opening his eyes and immediately closing them because of the bright light that was shining on his chest, which happened to also shine in his face.

"I'm giving you a cool looking scar, now stop moving" she ordered, she knew he liked scars, considering he had so many.

"Why?" Dean asked, he couldn't remember what had happened to him.

"Because you were scratched which made you bleed, which made me need to give you one" she explained.

"Oh, did we find Kevin?" he asked he could remember what they were trying to do.

"Yeah, he's at the hospital" Sam paused, "And so is Kyle" he finished.

"Good" Dean said in relief, he wasn't ready for another lecture about Alyssa and him and not hurting her.

Sam had walked out of the room, not able to see his brother in so much pain; sure Dean was a cocky guy, and a pain in the ass; but he was Sam's brother. Kyle had walked in the door about 5 minutes after Sam had left the room and Sam did not want to talk to the man that had almost got his brother killed. Ally walked out of the spare bedroom that Dean was in and eyed Kyle with a deadly glare.

"He's all stitched up and good, I gave him some sleeping pills to help him sleep… that wound is gonna annoy him for awhile… and don't worry I bandaged it up so he won't pull any of the stitches out" Ally finished as she ripped her stare at her brother and informed Sam of Dean's condition, she stepped aside and let Sam walk in and sit next to his family and shut the door.

"So you saved him" spoke Kyle after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah I did, you know I don't just stand around and watch people die" she answered, she was pissed, but she wasn't ready to show it.

The silence soon returned, and so did the awkwardness; Kyle slowly turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

"Haven't you heard of human rights?" she asked in a pissed off tone, she was no longer afraid to show her anger.

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"Well haven't you heard of the right of privacy?" she asked again, she wasn't afraid to be loud, the pills she had given Dean were pretty strong so he wouldn't wake up and she didn't care if Sam heard.

"I was just trying to keep my little sister safe" Kyle answered her accusations.

"Keep me safe, Kyle you could've killed us… not to mention you almost killed Dean" she yelled.

Sam heard shouting from the other side of the door, he knew he shouldn't but he decided to listen in.

"I don't care if he dies!" Kyle yelled back.

Sam was about to open the door and kill Kyle himself but he held himself back, considering Ally was going to kill him anyways.

"You'd care if he wasn't dating me" she yelled in full fledged anger.

"You got that right, honey" Kyle spat, he didn't really like Dean, he'd admit that.

"Why I ot to… you know what no, how's Kevin?" she asked, she really didn't want to fight.

"He's dead" Kyle answered simply.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, he died in surgery" Kyle lied, he didn't want to tell his sister he walked in on Alex pulling his father's plug.

"So why'd you save him anyway" Kyle asked getting back to Dean.

"O my god, I saved him because I won't let someone die because of my stupid fucktard of a brother" she yelled, he wanted a fight then she'll give him one.

Sam had to laugh at that, he had thought of walking away from the door and not listening but then decided against it; as he pushed his ear up against the door and again began to listen.

"You love him don't you?" asked Kyle suspiciously.

"Oh my fucking god… we've known each other for two weeks, and so what if I have feelings for him" she screamed, she just wanted the fighting to end.

Sam backed away from the door; she had feelings for his brother that was news to him. He decided to not listen anymore, but even if he tried not to listen; the door was paper-thin and he could hear everything anyway. He heard Kyle say something he wasn't sure what cause he could comprehend it but it was so mean.

"You know what Kyle, how about this… get your nose out of your and get out of my business… no get out of my life" she screamed, before she walked out of the room.

It had been a few hours and Ally had made her and Sam dinner and Kyle had been in his room, moping. Ally walked in the room, where Dean was sleeping, and noticed that Sam was falling asleep in front of the television. She walked up to him and knelt in front of his chair.

"Sam" she said, as she nudged him a little before his eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah" he said groggily.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and get some sleep, you know on a comfortable bed" she suggested.

"But Dean…" he trailed off.

"Dean will be fine… I'll look after him, and I'll wake you up if anything is wrong" she said, noticing Sam's uncertainty.

"Ok" Sam agreed as he got up off his chair and headed for the stairs.

A few hours and several cups of coffee later, Ally sat beside Dean's bedside checking her stitch work and as she wrapped his chest up once more, she noticed him start to wake from his slumber. He finally opened his eyes and he saw Ally, dark circles and everything.

"Hey" she said as warmly as she could, considering she was really very tired.

"What time is it?" he asked, trying to sit up but decided against it when a bolt of pain shot through his chest.

"6:00 in the morning" she answered as she looked at her watch, before rubbing her eyes.

"Did you stay up all night" he asked again, that was what he did after all.

"Yeah, someone had to look after you" she replied tiredly.

"Aw, you stayed up all night to look after little ole' me… how sweet" he said sarcastically, with his usual cocky smirk.

"Shut up" she had to say, while she stifled a yawn.

"Aw… poor baby" Dean said as he had to stop himself from laughing.

"Shut up" Ally whined, while she tried to wipe the much-needed sleep from her eyes.

"Come here" he said, motioning for her to come lie down with him.

Alyssa laid her head down on his chest, gently so as not to hurt him, and the feeling of being comfortable was immediate. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep, easy, and after a few more minutes Dean was asleep as well.

Alex stood outside the hospital, unmoving; he had been in that position ever since the nurses kicked him out, which was at 10 the night before. He was thinking about Kyle walking in on him pulling the plug on his father, Kevin. He never wanted to kill him, but the prophecy said he had to sacrifice some, so he did. He smiled as he thought of the look on Alyssa's face when she finds out he's the one that's going to kill her. He thought about the prophecy and what the prophecy was said to do, turn Alex into a demon. He had found a spell that said how to control his precious minions, it wasn't hard to find, all he had to do was look in a spell book that was now in his backpack. He laughed to himself evilly when he thought of what would be awaiting Alyssa in the next week.

A/N: There you happy, Kevin's dead, not like I'm sad he was going to die anyway. Yahoo Dean's is all better yayay. So you see the button down below, press it and leave feedback… please I'm begging lol. Seriously though don't be afraid to R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Okay, I'm back for as long as my writer's block will stay away. And I've now figured out what is gonna happen in this chapter so that's good. So lets get this chapter on the road shall we.

Chapter 12: Funerals and Bad Omens

_A Few Days Later…_

Dean stood in front of a shallow grave, listening to a priest who was trying to honour the memory of Kevin. Dean stood unfazed by what was happening, Sam was standing behind him and Alyssa was beside him, holding his hand tighter, and tighter… trying to make the pain go away. It was a funeral, not a big one because Alyssa was only able to plan it in one day, but is was as good as any. The only reason Sam was behind him was because the youngest of the Winchester's was afraid of his older brother mysteriously collapsing, and then dying. But seriously what are the odds of that, well the way Ally was squeezing his hand the chances were 50/50, but Ally saved him once… why couldn't she do it again?

The priest finished his speech, by what in Dean's mind, had gone on for hours. He hadn't stood in one place as long as he had ever… well that's not true, he did when him, Sam, and his Dad had threw that small little memorial service for Mary. The casket that held Kevin was being lowered into the ground and Alyssa turned around to cry on his shoulder, she couldn't take the pain this was causing, she had never felt this amount of horrible, tearing out your insides, pain before, well there was her mother but she couldn't remember what she felt when her one female role model had passed away. Kevin was like a father to her, like the one she never had, the one who left her all those years ago, she couldn't just stand and willingly watch the one she saw as a father be buried in the freshly fertilized soil, in her opinion it was impossible. Dean had argued with Sam and he won, he was able to actually able to get out of that bed that Sam had pretty much sentenced him too, and to her, for once Sam was trying to be in charge and not to lose it. But she was glad that Dean was here, glad that both of them were here, she needed the most support she could get. She hadn't seen Kyle in a day or so, when she last checked his room she noticed that all his stuff was gone, well all that he could carry in one load.

The casket had been dropped inside the shallow hole and they were starting to cover it up with dirt when the, oh so boring priest, started one of his long speeches again. Alyssa had already said her words, it was a short and sweet message but she had promised herself that she would never forget it. The priest had finally motioned that the funeral was over that everyone could leave, but before the boys and Ally were able to turn away, the priest called to her to come and talk to him.

"That's not a good sign" she muttered in a dead tired voice.

She hadn't been able to sleep the night before; funeral plans had her up making pots of coffee. She walked toward the priest and forced herself to smile, smiles had become the hardest expression she could give lately.

"Finally, we can breathe" Sam breathed.

"Sammy shut up, your over exaggerating" Dean scoffed and grinned his oh so famous cocky grin.

"Am I, Dean why can't we just leave" Sam whined, he didn't want to stand anymore; his legs were tired.

"No, we are the only way Alyssa is getting back to her house so no" Dean ordered, he was about to slap Sam over the head, but he chose against it once he was met with a feeling of serious pain. But it wasn't the pain he had been feeling because of the incident that had occurred a few nights ago; it was more intense.

"O my god, is Dean Winchester getting soft on me?" Sam asked in a sarcastic tone.

Dean was about to make a smart ass comeback but he had noticed that Ally was only inches away from where they stood.

"So what did the priest have to say?" Dean asked her, while giving his younger brother a deadly glare.

"Oh the usual… that he's sorry for my loss and that he feels my pain, yeah right nobody can feel the pain I'm going through" Ally scoffed.

Dean had opened the Impala door and gave Ally the opportunity to climb into the back seat, after that he climbed in his personal driver's seat. After a few seconds Alyssa had fallen asleep, after she laid her head on the cool leather of the seats. When Dean finally buckled in and started the ignition, he glanced over at his brother and noticed the awaiting stare of Sam Winchester upon him.

"What do you want?" asked Dean in annoyance.

"So what's happening to you?" Sam asked impatiently.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked back, his calm and collected expression on his face.

"Where is my cocky, jerkwad, pain in my ass brother that I've grown to love?" Sam asked, finally getting his point across.

"Dude, no chick flick moments" Dean replied harshly.

"This is not a chick flick moment… this is a need to know moment" Sam urged, stopping himself from bashing his brother's head into the steering wheel.

"I have no idea what your talking about, smart ass" Dean answered, he could feel the tension in the car, you could cut it with a knife.

"O my god, this has to do with Ally, doesn't it?" the taller of the Winchester's came to the conclusion, turning his gaze toward the woman sleeping in the backseat.

"Of course, I'm trying to stop her from getting killed" Dean answered part of the question.

"No, you have feelings for her don't you?" the question had been implied his last question.

Dean didn't want to admit it, but he had feelings for her and he really didn't have to answer. Since they had parked the car in Ally's driveway, Sam and Dean got out of the car and Dean gently nudged Ally in order for her to wake up.

"5 more minutes" she sleepily answered, her eyes still closed.

Dean laughed subconsciously, and nudged a little more, once she had successfully woken up, she maneuvered herself out of the car and walked into her house with a sense of accomplishment (if you want to know why, don't ask me cuz' I don't know). Sam and Dean leaned against the car, Dean in complete exasperation (don't know what that means) and Sam in need of help… his legs were about to give out at any second.

But the sound of Alyssa screaming changed all that. Both Dean and Sam ran into the house in order to help the one who was going to die. As they entered her bedroom, they saw her standing in front of her bed. And on her wall that was right behind her bed they saw something awful, a blood smeared message. Best guess was the blood belonged to the person whose funeral they had just came back from. (yes he is dead, in case anyone is wondering)

The message had been clearly written, and some of the blood was falling down the wall in droplets. The message had stated that, NOT ALL PEOPLE DIE QUICKLY, I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT ALLY!

A/N: Okay how'd you like that, I tried my best I seriously did. Okay do you see that button at the bottom of the screen press it and when the window comes up, don't be afraid to write down your true and full thoughts about this chapter, okay thank you so much for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Blood is Everything 

Author: Kaela

A/N: Okay if anyone couldn't understand how Kevin's blood ended up on the wall let me tell you. When they found Kevin in the cave he had already lost a major amount of blood. He was practically dead anyway, but the doctor's hook him up to a respirator and a pack of blood. But in the end Kevin's life support plug was pulled; by his son, Alex. Okay so do you understand now, good can I get on with this chapter.

Chapter 13: Plea for Help

Alyssa had been staring at that message for over 10 minutes and Sam thought that if she stared at it any longer, she would lose it. Sam got the attention of his brother and silently told him that they needed to get Ally out of there. Dean slowly, and cautiously moved toward the woman, who seemed utterly paralysed, he gently touched her shoulder. But before he could do anything, she turned around pushed him into the wall and ran out of the house with super speed. It took Dean a while to get back up to a standing position but; with Sam's help, it was a snap. They followed Ally outside and found her leaning against the Impala trying as hard as she could not to cry.

"I can't do it" she said after a few minutes, placing her head in her hands.

"Can't do what?" Sam asked all knowledgy.

"I can't do it, no matter what I do I can't do it… in a few days I'm going to be dead" she finally let the tears fall from her eyes.

"No, no matter what you do, you are not going to die" Dean protested her final conclusion for her life.

With his brother's statement Sam had his answer, Dean had feelings for her, he couldn't believe how well he hid it. Although this is the one matter where Sam didn't think that Dean listened to his father, matters of the heart.

"And who's going to save me, we've tried everything and whatever it is keeps coming back… so tell me Dean who's gonna save me?" she asked in frustration.

It took Dean a few minutes to come up with and finally speak what he thought about the situation, and her question.

"I will" he replied with a look of determination in his eyes.

Ally smiled at the thought of someone, anyone caring about her. She willingly fell into Dean's arms and cried for what seemed like hours. When her tears finally stopped, she slowly stood up and brushed off her pants. Dean got to his feet and did the same, while turning to laugh at his brother's creeped out expression.

Ally looked back at her house and shook her head before turning back to the boys.

"I need to get out of here" Ally said, you could see fear in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked as he looked at her questioningly.

"I mean I need to get out of here, this town before I die" she announced, she knew no matter what Dean did she was going to die, no matter what.

"Hold on… we don't just leave a job without finishing it first" Dean objected, he understood why she was saying it, but John had sent them here for a reason and they weren't gonna leave until the job was done.

"Dean, your job was to save me and I don't want to stay here, I wanna go somewhere else, anywhere where I don't die is good for me" she argued, the fire back in her eyes.

"Hold on a sec, how did you know we were here to save you" Sam asked the question that was on both brothers' minds.

"Well first I guess, you were here to kill the werewolf things but they won't die until whatever is trying to kill me dies" she explained.

"Yeah but how do you know that?" Dean asked again.

"Well um…" she trailed off, she knew they wanted to know but she really didn't want to tell them.

"Come on, spit it out" Dean exclaimed.

"I got a call that said you were coming" she blurted, she didn't want to be there at this moment, she so desperately wanted to be in oblivion.

"Wait you talked to our dad?" Sam asked, his voice slightly escalated.

"Yes, no, I don't know maybe" she answered; she really had no clue who was on the phone that day.

"I can't believe this" Sam breathed; he honestly had no clue how to react.

"Look, I didn't know who it was okay… but I was just glad to get all the help I could get in saving my life" she snapped, wet tears welling up in the back of her eyes.

"Sh, it's okay" Dean finally spoke, holding out his hand to her.

"No" she said as she backed away, "I thought you would help me, but apparently not so jus… just leave me alone" she cried as she turned around and stomped back into the house to get her things.

Dean turned around to face his fuming brother, as he did the only thing that came to mind… slapped his little brother over the head.

"What was that for?" Sam asked in anger.

"Did you have to do that?" Dean asked, in complete and utter frustration towards his little brother.

"Did you hear her… she was in contact with Dad, and she kept it from us" Sam shouted.

"Yeah, I don't care, Dad sent us here to do a job, I don't care if it was to save someone, or kill something… we're going to do this job, even if I have to leave you to do it I'm going to do it" Dean finally finished his rant.

"Fine" Sam sighed heavily.

Dean turned around and saw Alyssa, with her stuff… jumping in her car without closing the door, and leaned to cry on the steering wheel. Dean slowly walked up to the open car door and grabbed it so she couldn't close it.

"What do you want?" she asked in anger, more toward Sam than him and he knew it.

"You're not leaving… in this car" Dean replied, answering the question that was plaguing her thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked again, trying to hide her feelings that she knew were going to show soon.

"We are going to help you" Dean replied.

"Are you sure, Sam seems pretty pissed" she made a point but Dean didn't care, Sam would get over it, he always does.

"Yeah, Sam just wants to find our dad and I don't blame him, he's just… Sam" Dean truly could not find another word to describe his brother.

Ally laughed a little, for the first time since Kevin's death, she climbed out of her car and walked toward him.

"All right fine, but if Sam even stares at me differently I swear I'll either kill him or walk away" she warned.

Dean laughed at that statement, while giving the youngest Winchester a 'don't you dare mess with her look' as he allowed her to get in the backseat of his beloved car. Dean walked to the passenger side and threw Sam the keys.

"Your turn to drive" he smirked, before he got in the car.

A/N: Okay how you like, review and tell me. And if you don't know how; just click that little button on the bottom left corner of the page and leave feedback.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Sorry for the long, long waith... but the fact that I didn't have a computer to post them on and when I finally got one I let my other stories get in the way. I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! will that help, ok lets get this going.

**Chapter 14**: Not A Good Time For The Impala

Dean held the steering wheel in a full grip, his knuckles turning white. Alyssa was now sitting in the front seat as Sam sat uncomfortably in the back. Considering Sam made Ally scream, that was one thing, but nearly causing his beloved Impala to get into an accident... whih caused Ally to scream... he was more than slightly pissed off. He was sleeping at the time, but when he saw the smallest scratch on his 'baby' he was literally ready to kill his little brother. Alyssa, however, had stopped him, asking him what he would do without said 'College Boy' around to be the sane and serious persona, adding to his shoot first, ask questions later' method. Alyssa was now sleeping against his right side, wich was kind of comfortable. There were now somewhere in Obio, he didn't know where exactly but he decided it was best to know the state than the town, he thought. Dean moved his right arm from the steering wheel to the seat above Ally.

Sam was very uncomfortable, his legs were to long to be stuck in the bacck seat, and he would swear that his head kept smacking in contact with the roof. When Dean found out that he made the slightest dent in his car he was fuming... at least Ally had been there to save his ass. He had been drilling her for answers the whole time he was driving, and the reason he got in a very small accident was that he had taken his eyes off the road... and for that Dean will never forgive him. Although he got the answer that he needed, Ally had said that whoever had called her never specified who he was or that he was even connected to the brothers, not necessarily wanted to hear it, he would've loved to have a hint of where his father was... but it seemed that god wasn't on his side in matters of his father.

"Come on man, I said I was sorry" Sam whined, as he accidently kicked the front seat where Alyssa was sleeping... causing her to stir.

"Hmm...mm" she moned, since the first thing that hit her senses was Dean.

"Damnit Sam, you woke her up" Dean snarked.

"Anyone have coffee?" Ally asked, and smiled as Dean handed er his coffee from the diner that they had passed just 4 miles back.

"Come on Dean, it's not that roomy back here" Sam whined again.

"It's not supposed to be"

"How many times do you want me to say I'm freakin' sorry" Sam snapped.

"It doesn't matter Sam, you scratched my 'baby', and the first thing I told you after we killed the Women in White was that if you ever scratched her I'd kill you" Dean defended his actions with pride.

"Lay off guys"Ally said as she didn't want to get a headache, as she cuddled under Dean's arm once again.

Dean slowly glanced at Ally before his eyes shot back to the road, but not before he kissed her forhead and smirked to himself. Sam was just pissed because a) he was in the back and b) because they were listening to Dean's 'god awful' mullet rock. Ally just grinned, this type of music soothed her, it took her mind off of the fact that something wanted her dead, which was a good thing in her book. Dean just smirked at the road ahead of him, and he loosened his grip on the steering wheel and kept on driving. _I have what I wanted and by god as my witness I'm gonna keep it that way _he silently promised himself.

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-

It had been a full day of driving since they've had any nurishment whatsoever, so they stopped off at some fast food restaurant, and Dean and Sam had gone in to get some food. Ally had decided to stay in the car and wait, she didn't want anyone staring at her, the only oneshe wanted to stare was Dean. Sam had just wanted to get out to stretch his muscles, they hadn't contracted in a full day and that wan't his problem though, it was the kinks in his neck and shoulders that bothered him. They had gotten in and out of the restaurant before he crouched down in pain, grabbing his head in panic... which made Dean gly into brotherly mode instantly.

_**Sam's Vision...**_

_Alyssa was sitting in the Impala when she dropped her ipod, which she was listening to, since Dean had the keys. She bent down to pick it up when the car started to move, no not the word she would use... skid was more like it. It started to skid and it wouldn't stop, so she looked through the back window to see in anyone was pushin it but no one was there. It seemed that an invisible force was pushing the car toward the bidge that they were parked in front of... someone must really want her dean, she thought. She tried to open the doors but they locked by themselves. She couldn't help but scream in panic, she knew someone from outside could hear her. And then the car fell off the bridge with her inside, but before it hit the water, she broke the glass with her elbow and jumped out of the car into the river below._

_**End of Sam's Vision...**_

Once the vision ended, and the pain subsided, Dean and Sam could hear Ally's screams from inside the car. And they watched it skid off the edge of the bridge. Sam and Dean ran to the edge of the bridge to watch Alyssa jump from the car and dive into the water, but she didn't resurface. Dean got worried, and Sam just got completely scared as he watched Dean jump off the bridge after her.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, with no success, considering his brother was already under the wather when he yelled his name.

**A/N**: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but considering I only had one hour to do it I think you'll understand. So if you see the button at the bottom of the page please press it and say what you want. Oh and if you have any ideas for the next chapter please send them too. Don't forget to R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Sorry for the long, long, long wait... but to be perfectly honest I thought that this story was kind of finished... man was I dead wrong, after I reread what I had, I totally smacked myself over the head numerous times. But then I stopped, realizing that beating myself up wasn't going to get the newest chapter up... so here you go and again forgive me for the lateness.

**Chapter 15**: Lost Her

Sirens could be heard around them, and blinking lights could be seen around the bridge where the Impala went off, with Ally inside. They had both talked to the police and told them what they saw, but now all the officers had to do was do something other than stand around and look down at the water below. It had been hours since Sam dragged Dean out of the water, with no luck in finding Alyssa, now Dean just sat on the trunk of a police car wondering to himself how the hell he let this happen. Sam walked over to Dean, from where he was talking to the incompedant police officer that had taken both of their statements, and asked if he was alright. Dean didn't speak, he didn't even move, his eyes were glued to the edge of the bridge where he watched his car being pulled out, from under that river, where Ally had been not just 12 hours before. He couldn't imagine what she went through when the Impala haad unvolentarily skidded off of bridge and wanted to save her from that pain, but it seemed that he wasn't able to save her at all... considering that when he was down there he couldn't find a damn thing. His vision of the Impala and the edge were replaced with Sam's chest as he was brought out of his trance by Sam speaking.

"Dean, we need to get out of here" Sam broke through Dean's wall that was holding all communication that anyone was giving him.

"Did you here me? We need to get out of here before they ask for our fingerprints" Sam said, he knew that Dean was going through something painful but he had to avoid getting himself and his brother in jail.

"Yea" Dean muttered, as he jumped off the car and started walking away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had taken almost an hour for the boys to find a motel to stay in, but when they finally did, Dean had fallen on the bed closest to the door almost immediately... whole Sam sat at the table and turned on his laptop. An hour had past and Sam had found nothing on his laptop... which was obvious considering he didn't know what he was looking for. Dean just turned off the TV and stood up, and started heading toward the door.

"Where you going?" asked Sam, knowing exactly where his brother was going.

"To get a drink" mumbled Dean who was reaching for the door.

"Bullshit" countered Sam, he knew where Dean was going and it wasn't to a local bar.

"What?" Dean, for the first time since the bridge, looked at his brother straight in the eye.

"I'm not blind Dean, your not going to a bar to get drunk... your going to continue looking for Ally" Sam said, immediately regretting it.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Dean asked, his voice slightly escalated, he didn't care, Sam had hit a nerve.

"I want you to face facts, she's gone... let the police handle the situation... we lost her man" Sam whispered the last part of his solution, that he knew wouldn't help his brother.

"No, over my dead body" he would not lose her, he already lost his mother... he had lost Sam once and his father had gone MIA, he wasn't going to lose her.

That was the last thing that Dean had said before he wpened the door and slammed it closed, walking off into the darkness. Sam was speechless, he knew he was close to hitting a nerve, but he didn't know that he actually did. Sure, he knew his brother like a book but every since they had met Alyssa Turner he had watched his brother change. Now the only thing for Dean to do was admit that he had feelings for her, which would be a difficult thing to accomplish.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Alyssa crawled into a nearby alley, shivering and goose bumps clearly showing all over her skin. Her teeth were chattering because of that damned cold water, if only she saw this coming, she would've gotten out of the car... god something seriously wanted her dead, didn't care what had to be done to do it either, messing with a beautiful piece of mechanics... if it were hers she'd be pissed. But at the moment she wasn't really worried about that, she was moe worried about dying from pnemonia, she saw a bar across the street and tried to stand up to walk into the establishment, but her legs gave way underneath her. So she did the only other thing she could think of, she laid down and curled up into the fetal position trying to keep warm... sure she went to medical school and she knew what to do when dealing with pnemonia, but they never told her what to do when she was the one who was suffering from it.

She had crawled out of the water just before the sirens could be heard and the first thing she did was hide, she didn't even know why the sirens were coming toward her... never entered her mind that they could be coming because of her. She crawled away when they were searching the water, figures that no one saw her... it was just her luck she thought, just her miserable luck to be pushed into a river and then crawl away when the people that were there were searching for her. The only thing that had crossed her mind and was still crossing her mind was Dean... gotta call Dean, and he'll find me... cuz he can and will do everything in his power to save her. Because he is a Winchester, and that is what Winchester's do best... they save people, and help those who need to be helped. Now it just happened to be her that needed to be saved and help from dying of pnemonia. _God her life sucked like hell _she thought before her teeth started chattering again.

Soon someone walked by, Ally didn't notice her, but the woman noticed Ally... a soaking wet woman in her middle 20's shivering like a leaf... who wouldn't notice that. The woman knelt down and looked over Alyssa, and that's when she had finaly noticed what the woman kneeling over her actually looked like. She was a young African American woman, around her age maybe older, with curly black hair, that seemed to reach the middle of her back. Homestly Ally couldn't tell because her vision was becoming blurry.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"Got... ta... call" Ally stuttered, still trying to keep her teeth from chattering so much.

"Who sweetie, gotta call who?" the woman asked again, removing red wet hair from Ally's face.

"D... D... Dean" Ally stittered some more, sure she didn't know the woman but if anyone was going to help, it was a risk she was willing to take.

"Dean who... I need a last name to go on here" the woman replied, so she only kne one Dean, didn't mean this girl was talking about the same one.

"Win... Winch... Winchester"

Cassie just stumbled back, she hadn't spoken to Dean Winchester in over 4 months, and how did he know this girl. Sure he left, and she had moved on, but hearing the name still brought back feelings. Cassie just shook her head in an attempt to get him out of her head, at least for a while, and started to concentrate on the girl lying in front of her... shivering as if she was going to lose her life in a matter of seconds.

"We need to get you to a hospital" Cassie said as she grabbed her phone from her pocket and opened it, getting ready to dial.

"No... no hospitals" Ally whined, she didn't need to be arrested tonight, along with everything else.

"Okay fine" Cassie agreed, this girl wanted no hospitals, so the safest place she thought the girl could handle was her place.

About an hour later, they had reached Cassie's house... he mom was asleep so nothing was wrong. The first thing Cassie did when she sat Ally down was go grab blankets and a warm water bottle, this girl had to become warm and soon, pnemonia worked in ways that no one knew about and that was a bad thing. After Cassie filled the warm water bottle and plugged it in, all she had to do as cover Alyssa with the blankets and underneath the blankets she placed the watter bottle, beside the girl who had asked for no hospitals.

"What's your name?" Sure, Cassie was suspicious but the fact that the girl was practically frozen to the touch brought out her soft side.

"Ally, Alyssa" Ally replied, she was feeling warmer and she was feeling very thankful.

"Well I'm Cassie... and I'll be here if you need anything" Cassie said sweetly, she watched as Alyssa soon drifted off to sleep and then walked into the hallway and grabbed her cell phone ready to call someone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dean had gotten back to the motel a while ago and fell on the bed. He hadn't had any luck finding Ally and he hoped she was alright... no doubt she was probably suffering from pnemonia. Sam was on the other bed, soundly sleeping and comfortable in his current position, wrapped in his covers. It took a while but Dean finally fell asleep, only to dream of Alyssa, and finding her safe and sound, with no marks of being harassed or abused in any way. Sam had been dreaming about Jesica and all that him and his brother had been over the past year or so, and meeting aly and how he watched his brother change little by little until he couldn't read him anymore. Everyone knew what was happening, but Dean himself... he was falling in love. I know, hard to believe right, but it was true and everyone could see it except for both Dean and Ally. She couldn't admit it either but the truth was that she was falling, and falling hard. And Sam knew that if they ignored and skirted around it any longer, that it would come back and bite them in the ass.

Dean was shaken awake by his phone ringing and as much as he groaned in protest, it wasn't going to stop until he answered it, or it went to voicemail. Swwm after Sam woke up because of it and yelled at him to pick up the damn phone or he would break the damn thing.

"Hello" Dean said, obviously still half asleep.

_"Hey Dean" a familiar voice came through the phone line. _

"Cassie"

**A/N**: Ok there you go and I hope you like it. so make sure to press that button down there and leave any comments you can think of. So please, don't forget to R&R!! And again, I'm so sorry for the lateness.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Okay people, in order to keep others from killing me, I'm gonna update this chapter extra early. I kind of have the idea planned out, but my ideas normally come when I'm writing... and that's what I'm hoping for. So if this chapter sucks I'm sorry... I just really don't wanna be killed, cuz' I have a few friends willing to do just that. Anyway back to the topic at hand, here is the next chapter and I really hope you like it.

**Chapter 16**: Empty A Room

She could feel him there, holding her hand,,, she just didn't want to open her eyes, preparing herself for what might just be a dream. She couldn't remember how she got here, wherever the hell here was... all she knew was that she felt him, and felt his hand slowly slide down her cheek. She didn't know if it was real or not but she wasn't ready to open her eyes, afraid of what will happen if she does. All she remembered from the night before was her, in the Impala, falling off the bridge... other than that nothing. She couldn't remember what happened after that, or even how he found her. Nothing made sense to her, she couldn't comprehend what had happened or what was happening for that matter. All she knew was that she was half awake, and that a particular Winchester was holding her hand.

Dean sat beside her, inwardly pleading for her to wake from darkness and open her eyes. After Cassie's phone call he had forced Sam awake and practically sped all the way to her house. When Cassie had opened the door he had just burst inside and ran to Alyssa's side. and he had been there ever since, which timed was 2 hours at least, just praying to god that she would open her eyes. Sam and Cassie were sitting a few feet behind him, talking about something... he couldn't tell he was only focused on one thing, and one thing only. Cassie said that when she first brought Alyssa to her house that Aly had felt frozen to the touch, now she felt warm... which was a real improvement. Dean just stared at her face, her red hair was a mess, but seemed to frame her face beautifully, he just hoped that soon she would open her eyes so he could see those peircing blue eyes of hers.

"So where exactly did you find her?" asked Sam, as he turned his gaze from the back of his brother's head, back to Cassie.

"In an alley, across the street from the closest bar to here" replied Cassie, just looking into her eyes you could tell she was sad that her and Dean couldn't start where they left off. Although she knew how that would end, him leaving agan and her going back to her normal life.

Soon Sam's head turned toward the couch as he heard a moan, obviously coming from Alyssa. Just looking at the elder Winchester he could notice Dean light up at the sound, finally getting reassured that everything was going to be okay. Alyssa's head turned to face Dean, but her eyes didn't open... if you didn't know her you would think she was blind. Even though she was just preparing herself for the light intake. No one saw but she winced slightly as her neck moved, like it hadn't been moved in a few days, or like it was so stiff it caused pain.

"Ally, are you okay?" asked Sam, moving toward her and his older sibling.

""Just peachy" she said, sarcasm drooling over her words.

"Don't want to do that again, do you?" Dean asked the question that he knew was playing in _Sammy's _mind for at least 20 minutes.

"Nope... and if you make me do that again, I'll kill you" she muttered, while slowly opening her eyes.

"Don't worry, we don't plan on it" replied Sam, interupting Dean from making one of his normal cocky comments.

"Question for you... where the hell am I?" asked Ally, not recognizing the place or the African American female standing behind Dean.

"Oh yeah, Ally this is Cassie, and we're in her house" Sam replied, noticing her look around at her surroundings in confusion.

"Nice to meet you" Cassie greeted sweetly, holding out her hand.

"Like wise" said Alyssa, shaking Casse's hand with the one that wasn't in Dean's grasp.

Alyssa smiled at Dean, who was smirking at her reaction to Cassie, which was one of pure conflict whether to shake her hand. "What?" she asked, he knew she had been apprehensive but Dean was starting to annoy her.

"Nothing, just admiring the scenery... considering you look like crap" Dean chuckled at her reaction.

"Hey, if I didn't know you I'd take that personally" she giggled as she leaned in and gave Dean a kiss.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that you know me" answered Dean, pulling Alyssa on top of his lap.

"Ugh, guys get a room" Sam said, just a little disgusted.

"Or what?" Ally giggled, she rested her chin on Dean's shoulder and looked straight at Sam.

"Or I think I'm gonna hurl" Sam replied, turning his head away from the two.

"Ooo, I'd like to see that" Ally responded, making both Dean and Cassie laugh at the comment.

"Ugh" groaned Sam, as he walked out of Cassie's living room.

"Well you sure know how to empty a room" Cassie said, jokingly.

"Just give that to my personality, and years of experience" Ally replied, before kissing Dean again.

Cassie just shook her head as she walked out of the room. She loved Dean, probably always will, so it was kinda hard to see him with another girl. It seemed that he had moved on, and if he still harboured any feelings toward her, he hid it very well.

dean and Alyssa had moved from the coffee table to the couch, with her arms around his neck, and his around for waist. Neither of them ready for what was going to come next, or how Ally was going to live through this whole 'demon trying to kill her' situation. Yeah, soon it would be known that things would get much, much worse.

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't have that much time to write it... but I will try to update sometime tomorrow. Please press that purple button down there and say what you want. Don't forget to R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait but I was a little busy. So I will now start to write and then post, so my friends will not try to kill me. Trust me, it's sometimes scary being me. So anyway I'll shut up and write, cuz the more I babble... the more time it will take to finish this story. Shutting up now.

**Chapter 17**: Miss Something

Dean and Alyssa lay on the couch, like they were the only people on earth, Dean's arm was wrapped around Ally, protectively, and Alyssa was just curled into Dean asleep. It seemed like no one could bother them, like nothing was going to happen which would result in someone dying. From Sam's point of view Dean seemed happy, content, with just watching her sleep... but the fact is that something was trying to kill the woman in his brothers arms and they had to figure out a way to stop it. He had long forgotten his father, and John's phone call made to Ally... now he was concerned with keeping her alive, for Dean... because god knows if she died Dean would never forgive himself. Sam was amazed at how Ally had changed his brother... he was no longer the guy that picked up blond bimbos in bars, Alyssa had made Dean into a 'one girl' kinda guy. She had made him hers without knowing it, without even batting an eyelash, like it was no problem snagging a guy for her. And out of all the men she could've chosen, she chose Dean... of all people she chose Dean... saying Sam was amazed was an understatement. Cassie had gone out for food a while ago, and Sam, Dean and Ally needed some things that they would pick up later... so Sam really had nothing to do but watch the couple on the couch. He could chose to watch tv, but he was thinking that it was somehow stuck in the couch... and he didn't want to worry about Dean and Alyssa's wraths. That would probably be a bad thing. He watched as Alyssa started to stir, and he saw his brothers grin and heard Dean's whine when Ally was disentangling herself from his grasp on the couch.

"Dean come on, I need a shower, and I'm getting hungry" Ally whined, as she had gotten off the couch ony to be pulled back by Dean.

"Okay fine" Dean grumbled, a childish smirk playing on his lips.

"You're such a child" she giggled, and walked off to the bathroom.

Dean picked up a pillow and threw it at her, only to hit Sam in the face as he walked into the living room. Sam threw back the pillow and sat in the chair next to the tv.

"She's right, you know" Sam agreed, ducking at the tv controler being thrown at his head.

"Shut up, or I will find a picture of a clown in this house" Dean threatened, which made Sam regret becoming afraid of clowns.

The next 10 minutes went in silence, excluding the sound from the tv, which was only broken by Ally walking in. She was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans with a purple top that said, 'Don't piss me off, I have a gun and I know how to use it' just looking at her shirt made Sam laugh and get off the chair and walk into the kitchen, in search of any food that Cassie had in her house. She had said make yourself at home, and with Dean... that meant eating her out of house and home. He found nothing and walked back into the room, which made him listen to the conversation that was going on between Dean and Ally.

"Can you do me a favour?" asked Dean, as Ally started to lean on his shoulders.

"Depends, what does this favour entail?" she asked one of her own questions, a sarcastic smirk plastered across her face.

"Shapping probably" Sam cut in.

"You want me to do hard labour for you" she grinned.

"Come on, it's not hard... and I don't think that shopping would be considered labour"

"One condition" Ally smiled.

"Okay" Dean said, apprehensively.

"I get to drive the car for a month" she laughed at Dean's reaction.

"What, no way"

"Fine get Sam to do it" Ally whined.

"Dean it's only a month" Sam started pleading Ally's case, he didn't really want to get back up.

"Okay fine" Dean couldn't help it, he caved.

"Great" Ally squealed, as she grabbed the keys from Dean, grabbed the list from Sam, gave Dean a quick kiss before heading to the door.

"You know this is all your fault right?" Dean asked, once Ally was out of earshot.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been awhile since Alyssa had left and Cassie had finally come home, with a truck full of food. she had asked both Sam and Dean to help unload and bring all the stuff into the kitchen. But when Dean started carrying in the last load, something changed in Cassie's demeanor.

"Hey Dean, can you bring that box upstairs please?" asked Cassie.

"Sure, ok" replied Dean, moving toward the stairs in hesitation.

He had gotten upstairs and gently placed the box in Cassie's mom's room. When he stood up, he dusted off his hands, stretching out his back. It only took a few minutes of awkward silence for Dean to get uncomfortable and start to move away. It was then that Cassie started to say something, but closed her mouth in mid thought, instead she walked over to him, and stopped when she was standing only a few inches away from him. Dean stood motionless, he was completely confused at what was happening, it only took a few seconds for him to take a step back... but unfortunately it wasn't soon enough. Cassie had leaned in and kissed him softly, when he had stepped back came the uncomfortable silence

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_(Alyssa's POV)_

I had just parked the Impala in Cassie's driveway and walked inside. All the boys things I got were in the back seat of the car, hen I saw Sam in the living room, sitting on the couch reaching I started to wonder. I just started to think that Dean would be on the couch, still in the same place I left him... he was just sometimes so lazy. Sam had finally raised his head and noticed me, when I turned to look at him, his already knew what I was thinking. I think he figured it out on his own, and not by my facial expression.

"Where's..." I started to ask.

"Upstairs" he answered, returning back to his book... I'd think he was reading about a hot girl the way his eyes were fixed on that magazine.

So I practically ran up the stairs after I heard a box fall onto the floor above me. Once I got upstairs thought, I didn't expext what I saw, there was cassie kissing Dean. You could say I was shell shocked, but I'm not sure that would exactly cover it, he had stepped back and after that lets just say uncomfortable silences are very happy. My head felt like it was spinning with what I had just seen, Dean was standing in confusion and Cassie was just standing in disappointment. I mean I've seen people looking sad and depressed, but this, the ay Cassie was acting I knew something was up... the fact that I didn't listen to that voice in the back of my head kinda pissed me off... of course I never listen to that voice. Let's just say my conscience always has a way of getting me into trouble, or in jail... not that good for me. After the shock had worn off I just stared at the two of them for a few minutes before I decided to speak.

"Did I miss somethiing?"

**A/N**: So how'd you like it... I was kind of debating when to use this but then my brain sorta shut down and I just wrote it. So if you don't mind... push that purple button down there and say what you want. So I will thank all of you who review before hand, so I get that out of the way. Don't forget to R&R!!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait but I was real busy and now that I have time I will start typing, and hopefully come up with a great chapter... hopefully. Right now time means nothing to me, the only thing I'm concentrating on is writing. So now since I've made that perfectly clear... I will shut up and start writing.

**Chapter 18**: Bite Me, You Dick

Ally stood in a random motel room, thinking things through. She needed time to think, and she didn't think she could do that back at Cassie's house. She had ran out of that house a few hours ago, and she still needed to think. The problem was having that image, of Cassie kissing Dean, permanently burned into her brain... it was gonna take a lot of thinking to actually get up the nerve to go back there. The Impala was at the house, she had dropped the keys while she stood in that doorway and she knew it was just a matter of time before Dean found her. Her hair was soaking wet, making the back of her white t shirt show more than she would have probably liked but at the moment she really didn't care. She had enought courage to admit that she had fallen for him, she would probably never tell him that, considering all the bad luck she's had with guys, but that didn't mean she wouldn't admit it to herself. She walked over to a wall and slammed her head against it, just trying to make the image go away... but reality was that it probably never will.

"Mental note: don't do that again... ever," she muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead with a pained expression on her face.

_Kyle would probably say I told you so _she though, shaking that rain of thought away. _No, it wasn't Dean's fault... it wasn't _she tried her best to make herself believe that statement of truth.

"All I need to do is sleep, tomorrow everthing will be better," she convinced herself that it would be better in the morning and laid herself on the floral quilt on top of the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

_The sun was shining through a window, waking the sleeping woman from her uncomfortble on the wooden floor. Her vocal cords were aching and sore and she had to shield her eyes from the bright light, she stood steadily on her feet and tried to open a door with no success. It was locked. _

_"Damnit," shemumbled to herself, before kicking the door in utter frustration._

_If anyone had told her a week ago that she would be stuck in a room, probably going to die, she would have believed them crazy. She looked around the room to see everything that was inside only to see a bed, bookcase, table, lap, and a mirror. She ambled over to the mirror, slowly, almost afraid of what she would see, she picked up the handheld mirror that was lying on the table, listening as her nails scratched at the newly palished wood. She closed her eyes, not ready for what she was about to find, she cautiously opened her eyes to find herself. Not really different, her red hair was in curls around her face and her blue eyes looked red... like she had been crying but she had no idea why. She had black eyes shadow adorning her eye lids with red lipstick, looking melted on her lips. She was confused, she had no idea how she got here and apparently she had been at a formal gathering of some sorts, or a party. She was ultimately confused._

_She heard the lock in the door slide open and accidently dropped the mirror to the floor, the pieces of glass shattering, scratching against her already bruised ankles. She saw Alex poke his head inside and whispered a silent curse to herself... she never liked the kid, no offence to him, he just gave her bad vibes. _

_"Are you ready Alyssa?" he asked, his voice as sweet as possible._

_"Ready for what? Where the hell am I?" she asked in an irritated tone, he started walking forward only to make her take a few steps back._

_"Ready for being sacrificed..." he trailed off, hoping she would get the point... this day meant a lot to him and he wouldn't let her slip it up._

_"Sacrificed for what?" she stepped backward only to bump into a wall and feeling her eomotions of fear and hatred seep under her skin._

_"Sacrificed for me, you're blood can make me a demon, a powerful one too," he answered with a little disdain in his voice, they had gone over this the night before and he diddn't want to get into it again... besides the ritual was supposed to start soon._

_Ally's breath caught in her throat, so that's who was trying to kill her, all so he could be made into a demon... bastard. "So are you ready?" Alex asked again, between gritted teeth, she had annoyed him enough the night before with refusing he was going to be pissed if she did it again._

_"No, I'm not doing it... I'll never die for you to become a demon... no way in hell," she replied with as much hatred in her voice to probably kill a horse._

_"We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way... either way your going to be sacrificed," Alex's sadistic groan made Alyssa straighten in confidence... this was just a kid, he was probably scared of his own shadow._

_"Bite me, you dick," she whispered in his face... he could feel her breath on his face and he could hear her blood pumping through her veins... if she wouldn't cooperate the hard way would have to be done._

_Alex grabbed her wrist and she looked down, in order to see what the fuck he was doing only to see him pull away and leave her wrist alone. She saw the deep cut across the skin and blood pouring from it, only to look like a suicide attempt. She gasped as her arm started to swell with pain, which would only consume her whole body and she bit her bottom lip to stop a sob from leaving her throat. The pain was too much to handle, she couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight... the only thought coming to mind was oh god make the pain go away. She fell to her knees and tears started to escape from behind her eyes, and she looked up to see Alex smiling evily, before everything fell into black._

Alyssa bolted upright, her face trickling with tears as she gazed down to see no slits along either wrist. Her throat was sore, from the obvious scream that had escaped her nightmare. No, it wasn't a nightmare, it was a vision of what was to come... she could tell which was which now. She groaned noticing her splitting headache coming around and stumbled toward the littlre kitchenette in the corner of the room. she tried to find the advil on the counter since she couldn't really see straight. She threw the pills in her mouth and downed them with a bottle of water, she fell to er knees, curling into the fetal position on the floor... not afraid to cry, since she was alone.

It wa going to happen, she was going to be sacrificed... for Alex of all people. She had cried for everybody she had lost, and for everybody that was about to lose her. She cried for Kyle, for Sam, and for Dean... she would die knowing that she loved him and never knew if he loved her back. She would die in a matter of days and the last thing she had told her brother was to stay out of her business. She was going to die with a whole lot of regrets and only a few happy memories.

She had no idea how long she had been lying there, all she knew was that it was dark and she heard a knock at the door. she uncurled herself and stood up, grabbing the fridge for support to keep her up, her hair was finally dry and she wiped her eyes fiercely trying to wipe all the remains of tears off her face. She slowly walked up to the door, grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and opened the door... only to reveal Dean, with a worried expression on his face.

He could see her red eyes and knew she had been crying, about what he didn't know but he had a suspicion that it wasn't about the kiss he had with Cassie. She let go of the door, leaving it open and walked over to bed bed, falling on top of it with a loud thud. _Yup there is definately something going on here_ he thought suspiciously, he quietly closed the door and walked over and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Ally?" he asked, his devil-may-care attitude had seemed to have fallen away.

"What's wrong... I'm gonna die soon that's what's wrong," she spat, not afraid to let her fear show in her blue eyes.

"You're not going to die," Dean tried to reassure her.

"How do you know?" she asked, making eye contact since he even walked into the motel room.

"Cuz' I'm not going to let you," Dean smirked.

Ally smiled at his confidence, she knew there was a reason she fell for him. With other guys it was because of their looks, but with Dean it was how he made her feel... sure his looks had something to do with it but that was only part of it. She propped herself onto her elbows to make her closer and to see him clearly. The worry on his face had faded and now all that remained was relief, what kind of relief she had no clue but she was just thankful that he was here. To help her through whatever the fuck she was dealing with, and hopefully she wouldn't die before she got to tell him her true feelings... that was going to be hard.

Dean fell back on his elbow, so he could get a good look, she hadn't been gone for long but he felt like he hadn't seen her in days. Her red hair was dead straight, and unkempt... while her eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen. He had feelings for her sure... however he didn't know what those feelings actually meant. The last person he had completely and totally loved had been Cassie, and she had dumped him just because she thought he was nuts. But with Alyssa he didn't have to be afraid of keeping a secret from her because she had the exact same one. And he could handle the fact that she had psychic abilities like Sam because his whole family was weird. He might even go as far to say he loved her.

She didn't know how long it had been, but all she knew was that she couldn't take it... she didn't think she could go on another minute without his touch. The only thing she knew was that his lips were on hers and his hands were wrapping themselves around her waist while hers were around his neck. The moment could've gone on forever she thought, she was just glad that the image of him with Cassie was slowly fading away from her and as she deepened the kiss, he had found the time to take off his jacket and pull her to him like they hadn't seen each other in years.

All Alyssa knew was that she was with Dean, and that nothing could come between them at that moment in time. She was happy, and no one could change that... she was in her own version of utopia... she was with Dean and that was all she needed.

And then there was a knock at the door.

**A/N**: There ya go... hopefully it was good and I hope you like it. So all you need to do is press that purple button at the bottom of the page and say what you want. Love it, hate it, I don't care as long as you review. Well no that's not really true I do care... but just say what you want. Don't forget to R&R! I will thank you all in advance for your reviews... cuz' I just love you that much!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: Another week gone by, another chapter to post... in the end it all works out. So yeah here it is. Who is at the door? What do they want? Questions you will all find out after you read, I hope. But as long as you guys are happy with it, and like it, that makes me the happiest girl in the world. So yeah since I'm starting to babble, I will shut up and start to write so you guys can read and review.

**Chapter 19**: Battered and Beaten

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

They had ignored the first few knocks, being caught up in the moment and only really concentrating on each other. Hopefully, whoever was at the door would get the message and leave them alone. They were still on the bed, Dean's gently touching Alyssa's skin underneath her shirt... the touch almost resembled a caress as she ran her hands through his hair. Alyssa had almost forgotten her vision, the one telling her that it was Alex, who was trying to kill her. But she couldn't thing of that at the moment, she was with Dean and that was all she cared about.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

They hadn't even heard the second set of knocking, they were so enraptured in one another to notice. It wan't like whoever was at the door mattered. It couldn't of been Sam because he was still at Cassie's and Dean had brought the car with him. It wasn't like it wwas the manager of the place because he had to go visit his moter in the hospital and his teenage kid was running things... and that kid was probably doing something other that what he was told to do. No one was there who actually mattered, no one except Dean and Ally at least. It wasn't like anyone cared what they were doing.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Alyssa Turner, this is the police... we know you're in there, we just want to talk," called the men from outside the door.

Both Alyssa and Dean stiffened at the knowledge that police were outside the door. Dean was a fugitive and Ally had done some things that she wasn't proud of either. This was bad. This was real bad, and nothing was going to fix it. Well almost nothing. Alyssa knew one thing for sure, Dean had to get out of that motel ASAP, and she had to answer the door... something she did not want to do.

"You need to get out of here," Alyssa whispered, so the cops wouldn't hear anything.

"Yeah, but you are coming with me," Dean replied back.

"What, Dean, no, I can't... they already know I'm here," she snapped.

"I'm not leaving, if your not," Dean determined, sometimes she really hated that he had a big hero complex.

"What, no... Dean last time I checked you were a fugitive... what good are you gonna be to Sammy if it's in a jail cell?" she demanded, she wasn't gonna end this quiet argument until she won.

"Fine... but I'm not completely leaving, I'll just wait until their gone," he let out a sigh of defeat as he knew she could go on for hours, right now they didn't really have that much time.

"Okay there's a back door right there, I doubt they'll have the back covered," she said.

He saw that mischeivious sparkle in her eye and he immediately got chills down his spine... he just had this feeling that whatever she planned on doing was going to go wrong. "Alyssa what are you going to do?" Dean asked accusingly.

"I'm just gonna play a little run and hide with the guys, now go... go get Sam and get back here to pick me up," she quietly ordered, getting herself ready to run.

Dean silently sneaked to the back of the room, opened the door and snuck out... but not before hearing one of the cops call through the door, "Alyssa Turner, open this door or we'll kick it in!" obviously that officer wasn't all that patient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she shut that back door and practically jumped across the room to get the door that faced the parking lot.

The door opened to reveal two balding men in police uniforms, with very irritated expressions on their faces. "God, you guys sure know how to wake a girl up don't you?" Alyssa smiled sweetly.

""Can you step outside please?" the oldest of the two cops asked.

"Uhh... can I get dressed first?" she knew what these guys were planning to do, and she wasn't falling for it.

"Um sure," the naive one replied, not knowing what the hell was going on... he was obviously in training.

Alyssa closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief, those cops were obviously trying to do good cop/bad cop on her, and the one in training was just learnign so she had a chance to run. She looked down at her attire... pajama pants and a sports bra... not a good idea for running. She grabbed a pair of her black track pants and a blue t shirt, and threw them on along with a red sweatshirt. She also had to slip into a pair of running shoes and then she walked to the door at the opposite side of the room.

"Okay guys, I'm ready," the door slided open to reveal the older cop with a grimace on his face, and the younger one with a confused look in his eyes.

"Are you ready to come outside and talk now?" the older grunted.

"You wanna talk, come and catch me," Alyssa said before running off in the distance.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dean watched as Ally started running and as the cops ran after her. He started the engine and stepped on the gas pedal, he had to get Sam and be back so he could get Alyssa back in one piece. He practically sped all the way to Cassie's house, he had already phoned Sam and told him what was going on and told him to get out in the driveway when he arrived.

Once Dean had arrived Sam jumped in the passenger seat just in time for Dean to speed back to the motel. If no one knew any better they would know that Dean was in love with Ally, and that he would do anything to protect her, almost as much as he would Sam. Dean turned on the police scanner, just to know that they hadn't caught up with Alyssa already.

_Suspect still on the run... requesting back up _came the automated voice of the scanner, Dean was just glad that she was okay, this would make her a fugitive as well but it was her idea.

"So why is she running from the police?" Sam asked, still confused at the whole situation.

"Make sure to ask her that when we meet up," Dean replied, she hadn't really told him why he just did it without question. Well no that wasn't really true, he knew why he didn't ask... because he loved her too damn much to question it. Alright so there, Sam got his way... he had finally admitted to himself that he loved the redhead that was on the run from the police.

They had been wating at the motel, siting in the car for 20 minutes, still listening to the police scanner and nothing had shown up, no info on the scanner and no Alyssa at the motel, this was a very, very bad sign.

_Suspect apprehended _came through the speakers and Dean couldn't believe it, he turned off the scanner and started the car only to speed over to the police station. When he got there and parked, they never moved... only watched as Alyssa was pulled from inside the cruiser and pushed toward the entrance of the station. Almost as if she sensed they were there, she moved her gaze over in their direction, revealing a split lip and a black eye. Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel in anger, they had beat her... those bastards. He didn' really think about what he was doing next, until Sam pulled him back inside the car and looked at him with the same amount of anger in his eyes.

"Any idea of how we're going to get her outta there?" Sam asked, keeping eye contact with Dean, so he was sure that Dean wasn't goin to blow a fuse.

"Honestly... no..."

**A/N**: Okay there, I'm done... I hope you like it. Push the button down below and say what you want. And if you want to sent ideas about how you'd want to end, send them as well... I'm always up for outside input. Don't forget to R&R! I just want to thank you all before hand, because I just love you guys that much!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**: I'm back and I'm ready to write. Anyone wanna know how the boys are gonna get Alyssa outta jail? Well your all gonna find out in this chapter, and if I'm lucky you'll like it. Anyway I'll shut up, so the sooner I finish writing the sooner you guys can read. Later!

**Chapter 20**: Fugitive

Alyssa sat in the interrogation room waiting for some dumb, smartass cop to come give her some entertainment. Over the past hour she had been questioned about god knows what and she still didn't know what she was arrested for... just a matter of time before she gets someone to spill the beans and then she could up and leave this dingy, digusting, gross police station. She pulled at her restraints one more time, only to make her wrists slice open and start to drip blood. The cops had cuffed her to the table after pushing her into a chair. There was window in the back corner of the room, their first mistake, if she could get out of the handcuffs that is. Suddenly a big plump (and a little to cheery for her taste) cop, that she now knew to call him, Jack walked in with a bunch of papers stacked in his hands... and she could clearly see a paper clip. Finally she could get out of this dump. Not that it was falling apart, it was just very dirty... she didn't even think rats would like it here.

"You got anything new for me Jack?" she asked, she was getting bored and she still needed to figure out why she was here.

"You've had a tough life, haven't you Alyssa? Your dad left when you were three and your mom died when you were six... I would call that a hard life," Jack said before seating himself in the chair accross from Alyssa.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she snapped, they could diss her for all she cared, but no one brought up her family.

"And when you were 7, 8, 9 and 10... you were admitted to the hospital with a broken arm and you were bleeding all over your back. I would call that a screwed up life." Jack continued, he wasn't trying to get personal... he was just reading the file.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that," she said, she was trying so hard to control her anger... she really didn't need to be charged with assaulting an officer.

"So tell me, what was it that made your life hell... what did you just get the short end of the stick or are you just that bad?" he asked with a giant smirk on his face.

Alyssa leaned in closer, she was so close to kicking him in the groin right then but then she might be in more trouble than she is now. "I get one phone call right?" she asked sweety, sure it was fake but she doubted that he could tell.

"Yea, and since you haven't made it yet... I suppose you can still use it," he replied calmly, she wasn't gonna get to him... from what he had been told she had a smart mouth and he was hoping he would've pushed her to do something so they could hold her there... they had no evidence of what the kid had reported and that wasn't gonna help.

"Good, I want to make it now... so be a good little boy and go get me the phone would ya?" she asked, her sarcasm drooling over every word.

Jack left the room to fetch the phone and she started to strike. She grabbed the paper clip that was holding her file together and started to pick the lock on the cuffs. Her best guess was that no one was looking through that mirror/window thing. Soon enough she was uncuffed and she slid the paper clip back where it was bofore Jack walked back into the room with the phone.

Alyssa picked up the reciever and before she dialed she glared at Jack trying to tell him something, "You can go now thanks," she replied as she watched Jack turn around and walk out the door, looking irritated. She started to dial, it was a simple number, she remembered it off by heart... of course it was Dean's but still it was the easiest thing to memorize since the alphabet. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

_"Hello," Sam greeted, Dean must've been doing something important to miss a phone call._

"Hey Sam, how's it goin'?" she asked, like the fact she was in police custody was just a figment of her imagination.

_"Ally, they let you have your one phone call?" Sam asked confused._

"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" she asked back, she rubbed her black eye in exhaustion.

_"Well since they assaulted you, I didn't really think they would've followed the rights of an accused," Sam replied, accused he heard himself talk like she had already been charged... he slapped himself upside the head for it._

"What can I say, other than the assaulting me, they go by the book," she replied with a sarcastic lining covering her statement.

_"Yeah right," Sam replied cynically._

"Listen, tell Dean to drive to the back of the station, I'll be outta this joint in under ten minutes," she didn't wait to his reply to that, she just hung u the phone and sat patiently for Jack to return.

Jack returned just minutes after the phone call ended and he sat down looking Alyssa straight in the eye, just hoping that she would be intimidated, it didn't work. Alyssa just smiled, unafraid of him and they sat there, in a staring contest for about two minutes until Alyssa started talking.

"So Jack, you mind telling me what I'm in for?" she asked, leaning back into her chair with a innocent look on her face.

"Harbouring a fugitive and the murder of Kevin Turner," Jack replied nonchalantly.

Alyssa almost fell out of her chair, murder of Kevin Turner... they can't honestly think that she did that. Harbouring a fugitive she understood but murder... even in her line of work she wasn't able to kill a human being in cold blood, that was just impossible.

"And how did you find this out?" she asked, once she found whoever told them... she was gonna kill them.

"Anonymous tip," Jack replied cooly, he knew that this had thrown her off her game and now he was the one having fun.

"Haha, who sold you that rumor?" she asked, getting pissed.

"I don't give up my sources..." Jack answered.

"Jack either you tell me or I'll do something that I'll regret," she seethed.

"What you gonna do about it?" he asked and as soon as he finished he was up against a wall, last he checked no one was monitering them, so he was al alone in this.

"Last time I ask Jack... if you don't give me a straight answer I'll cut off the air to your windpipe..." she threatened, she really didn't want to do this but she needed that information.

"Hallie Berry," Jack bit out, he wasn't gonna tell her.

"Bullshit," she spat, pressing harder on his throat so he could breathe properly, she was gonna get it out of him even if she had to stay here all day.

"Okay, okay... I gotta call from a guy named Alex... and he told me," Jack said, not wanting to lose his voice.

Great, wasn't Alex ruining her life enough... plus the fact that he was trying to kill her. Her life absolutely sucked... too bad Alex couldn't go and burn in hell. "Good boy... now can you do me a favor and go get me a soda?" she asked politely, smoothing out his uniform.

Jack moved toward the door, not planning to get the woman a soda... he just needed air, and anywhere away from her was good for him. Once the door was shut, Alyssa ran overto the window and unlocked it (also breaking it in the process) and opening it up. Once she had climbed out, she looked down, all there was... was a dumpster, and parked a few feet away was the Impala. She had no choice, her only option was to jump and hopefully land in the dumpster... she was seriously dreading having to be covered in garbage.

Dean and Sam sat in the Impala, waiting for Alyssa to come down from wherever she was in the police station. Once Sam told him what Alyssa said he sped off to the back of the station, leaving Sam in the dust on the side of the road... his only option was getting there on foot.

"It's been over ten minutes, where is she?" Dean asked, anxious to see if she was okay and nothing bad had happened to her.

"Relax Dean, she'll be here," Sam replied, trying to calm his brother's nerves.

Suddenly they heard a load thump coming from the dumpster. Curious, they got out of the car and walked up and peeked their heads in to get a good look, only to see Alyssa on her back groaning in pain.

"Never do that if you've just been beaten," she whined as she tried to stand to jump out.

Sam and Dean helped her out of the garbage bin and helped her walk to the car. "HEY!" they heard someone yell from up above and Alyssa craned her neck just to see who it was.

"Hey Jack, sorry for ruining the fun but I really gotta go," Ally yelled back, before getting in the backseat of the car and ly down, using one of Sam's sweatshirts as a pillow.

"So what did they want to talk to you about?" Sam asked, he couldn't help it he was curious.

"Talk to me, ha, more like arrest me," Ally muttered unhappily.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Oh the usual... harbouring a fugitive, among other things," she replied, her voice becoming a little shaky.

"What other thiings?" Sam asked, instantly becoming uneasy, he had gotten a feeling in his gut.

"They think I killed Kevin"

**A/N**: Okay, I'm done... how'd you like it. Push that purple button at the bottom of the page and tell me, I love reviews. Anyway push that button and say what you want, I'll be very happy if I get some ideas on how to end this story since I have no clue. So please, don't forget to R&R! I'll thank you all before hand, cuz' I love you all that much.


End file.
